


Is It Puppy Love?

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, Mention of torture, OOC WARNING!!!, Oops, Shapeshifting, Um... there's a sorta strip scene mentioned..., bodily injury, child working with adults, it's so messed up, it's weird - Freeform, like the rest of my stories...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 26,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: Kitakita Hatake is a shapeshifter, which is very awkward since she has no chakra. She lives as 5 different people and one year during her job as the Ninja academy's principal, her future love arrives on a detention slip. She ends up falling for the boy, after his confession and her fear and confused 7 year old reaction. Years after they hook up, to bad his older sister is a witch towards poor Kitakita. Will Kiba's sister keep them apart, or will she eventually get over it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kitakita Hatake Everyone calls her Kit. Her brother calls her Kitty or Kat.  
> Family: Kakashi Hatake (older brother)  
> Looks: Long red hair with forest green eyes. Fair skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this story's original title was 'Is it Puppy Love or Doggie-Styled Obsession' not meant to be sexual, but I decided to shorten it.

**Kita's POV**

I was walking around the academy, it was almost time for the new students opening ceremony. I was supposed to greet them. I walked onto the little stage that was summoned by one of the teachers.

"Hello students. I'm Ms. Mia. I am your principal. Any bad behavior, and you'll be sent to me. And trust me, that is the last thing you want. I want to be your friend. But I can also be your worst enemy. If you get detention, it'll be with me. That's all. So I hope you all enjoy your time in the academy, and I wish you luck on your way to becoming a ninja." I said, "Any questions?" A little boy raised his hand. "Yes?" I asked.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked.

"Are you asking that because I'm wearing a kimono?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm not a ninja, but I like watching children try their best to become the protectors of this village." I answered with a smile.

They got to there rooms and I sat in my office. As the ninja academy principal, I have short purple hair and olive eyes. I always held a fan with me. I saw my brother walk in. He was a Jounin, and he's 21.

"Hey Ms. Mia, or should I say Kat." He said, smiling through his mask.

"Kakashi, I told you not to call me that during my day job." I snapped.

"You also told me not to call you that when you're at your night job, or your other two covers." He replied.

"Ms. Mia, your 9 o'clock is here. Kakashi you'll have to leave." My secretary, Mrs. Haruno said.

"Oh yes, sweet little Jelimaru, he's almost a genin and he's still having problems with picking on those weaker then him." I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry Kakashi, I'd love to talk more, but I have to do my job and YOU should be training."

He glared at me with his single eye, then left while Jelimaru walked in.

"Hello Jelimaru, what seems to be the issue this time." I asked. He glared at me. He told he was inappropriate with another student. His glaring stopped and he smirked.

"Oh my goodness why do you always do that." I put a hand on my forehead and looked up.

"Well what happened isn't gonna stop." He smiled and looked at me closer.

"Jelimaru, stop staring. I might have to suspend you and your test is today."

"What test?"

"The test to see if you graduate tomorrow." I said. We had graduations all year long. His eyes grew and he left the room to go to the classroom. "That's done." I said with a smile. If he passes I won't have him as a 9 o'clock. I was thrilled to hear he passed an hour later.

Then Mrs. Haruno came in with a blond boy. He was the boy at the ceremony with no parents there. My brother told me he was the Kyuubi kid. Everyone thought he was a monster, but I thought he was capable of becoming Hokage.

"Hello...Naruto" I said, looking at his papers.

"Hmph" he said, looking away from me.

"You think I'm like Mrs. Haruno and the other adults don't you?" I asked, a little sadness in my eyes, but he couldn't tell.

"Yeah" I looked at Mrs. Haruno, she knew what I was gonna do.

"Ms. Mia please don't. He's only a student and doesn't have to know." I glared at her.

"I'm going to and there's nothing you can do about it." I said. She left.

"I don't have to know what?" He asked.

"I'm not really an adult." I said. He looked at me funny.

"Huh?" He was so confused.

"I'm really a kid. And I'll show you, if you promise not to tell the other kids." I said

"O-okay" he said. I closed my eyes and my body turned white with light, but not a blinding light, it didn't radiate light, more like a white chakra that covered my body, but not. And I changed to my normal form.

"My name is Kitakita. I'm 7, just like you, only I'm really not a ninja. I graduated from a regular school... college, at 5. So I've been doing this for 2 years. You promised not to tell anyone, so you have to keep that promise Naruto." I said. "I'd like to be your friend too." I smiled.

"Okay!" he said and smiled.

"You can call me Kit when I look like this, but when I'm in my principal form you have to call me Ms. Mia."

"Okay!" Naruto's smile got bigger.

"Why were you sent here anyways?"

"I got in a fight. Someone made fun of the fact I have no parents and that they did and I got mad." He clenched his fists.

"He wasn't sent down?"

"No, Iruka-sensei walked in when I punched him across the face."

"Well, I know what it's like not to have parents. I never knew my mom and dad because they were killed when I was 2 months old." I said looking at the floor.

"It's nice to now I'm not alone." He said, looking at the floor as well.

"Well, I think you've done no harm." I changed back and walked with him to his class.

When Naruto and I walked in he whispered in my ear who he was. I walked over to the kid, he had a band-aid on his nose, and picked him up by the arm. Before Naruto and I came here we watched the camera set in their classroom, which confirmed Naruto's story.

"Ms. Mia? What are you doing?" Iruka asked.

"This little brat was rubbing it in that he had parents and Naruto didn't. I will not tolerate that in my school, so I'm going to talk to him." My olive eyes looked like I was gonna ring the boy's neck.

Iruka knew the pain I felt and that hearing someone rub it someone's face that they had parents when I didn't. I was NOT gonna let that happen to Naruto.

"Well I do, and he doesn't. I've got a mom and a dad. So where are his?"

"The nine-tailed fox killed them! If you wanna rub it in a kid with no parents face that they don't have them you should think of why before you start!" I yelled. I was seriously gonna knock this kid upside the head.

"So what? He should at least have foster parents. You have parents don't you." Tears were stabbing at the side of my eyes.

"My parents died when I was 2 months old. I never knew my parents. That's why I won't allow it to happen. I don't want children bragging that they have parents when others don't." I said, baring my teeth.

"Ms. Mia, put the student down, and go to your office so you can calm down." I was about to, when the kid said something to Naruto about being an orphan. I turned around and punched him in the face, sending him flying through a wall.

"Ms. Mia!" Iruka yelled.

"There, the first punch sending you flying into a wall. That won't be your last because when you become a ninja, that's gonna happen a lot more." I said as I turned away from the shocked students and went back to my office.

The kids parents and Hokage were talking to me about my outburst a few hours later.

"I won't allow that brat rub it in Naruto's face that he doesn't have parents." I said.

"The Kyuubi Kid?" The mother said.

"You mean the monster" The father said. I slapped them both and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to us Kitakita's full name to point out her POV, so it's just going to be Kita okay =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kita's POV**

I was, again, being sassed by the Hokage. Kakashi was standing there, awestruck that I could do such a thing. I blew it all off and went straight to the Ninja Academy. Today I got a boy named Shikamaru sent to my office. He had fallen asleep in class. I sighed.

"Shikamaru you really shouldn't fall asleep during class. You wanna be a ninja don't you? If you do you have to pay attention. I know the first week is just to learn about the history of Ninjas and the different clans in the village and either their kekegenki or their special justus/abilities. It's the least interesting topic, but this way you can become a very skilled ninja." I informed him. "I've sat there listening so that I can help my students, and I too found it boring. I would've fallen asleep if I wasn't a principal."

"But Ms. Mia, all I wanna do is become a ninja so that I have an easier life." Shikamaru responded.

"You're from the Nara clan aren't you?"

"Yeah"

"I remember your father, he's a little less lazy than you, but still lazy. You should feel very lucky to have such an important clan. The deer antlers you get for medicine have saved our ninja. Your clan's special ability is the Shadow technique. You can use shadows to control other people, kill them, or bind them. You will need to stay awake to learn more." I said, hoping to spike his interest.

"What a drag. I don't care. I just wanna stare at clouds." I sweat dropped.

"Shikamaru, can you keep a secret."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Good, Naruto Uzumaki is the only other student who knows my true form." And with that I changed into my normal form.

"My name's not really Ms. Mia, it's Kitakita, but my friends call me Kit. In this form you may call me Kit." I changed to Ms. Mia. "This one you have to call me Ms. Mia." He was awe-struck, but he nodded his head and didn't tell a soul. The next day, I had Choji.

"You are part of the Akimichi clan correct. Is that why you eat in class? If you want to eat, ask if you can come here and I'll allow you, but I don't want the books we have getting ruined okay Choji." I said sweetly.

"Okay Ms. Mia." He left. I liked him, like a friend. He reminded me of a teddy bear. Maybe him and I should become friends. A week later I got Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and a boy named Kiba in my room. This was gonna be good.

"You all ran out of the class room and jumped out the hallway window. You four should be suspended. But instead I think I'll give you all detention and you'll learn what you missed." I was not pleased.

"But Kit!" Naruto said, my eyes went cold.

"Naruto I told you to call me Ms. Mia, NOT Kit." I was not pleased.

"You might as well show the other two. They're lost." Shikamaru said. I changed.

"Happy?"

"Very" Shikamaru and Naruto said in unison. Kiba and Choji stared.

"W-What?" Kiba was dumbfounded.

"I'm seven. My name is Kitakita and I have the ability to change my form. This is my true form. You've seen Ms. Mia and I have others you can't see. You tell a soul and I'll have someone erase your memories." I was not pleased one bit.

"Got it." Choji said. Kiba walked over to me.

"You're really pretty." He said, blushing. I blushed as well.

"Thanks" And I pecked his cheek. "Well, since detention is with me, we'll talk after school." And with that they left my office. I changed back, smiling. Then the end of school came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, it took till chapter two for Kita and Kiba to meet, and yeah, they hit it off right off the bat. Don't judge me XP


	3. Chapter 3

**Kita's POV**

Well I walked into Iruka's classroom, since that was the room for detention today.

"Ms. Mia you should've suspended them." Iruka said. Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji were the only kids there.

"Well I think that these four boys are very good natured. They were trying to have fun and I'm fine with that." I smiled and changed.

"Who are you now?" Kiba asked. I looked down at myself. I had long white hair and black eyes.

"Oh no! I wasn't supposed to change into Nani! Wait! Iruka what time is it?!" This might be bad.

"Well it's 5:00 now" Yes, the academy went for a while, til 4:30, but apparently it took 30 min for all this to happen. I was gonna be late for my night job.

"Iruka I have to take them to the club. I'm gonna be late for my night job." I said, it was, of course, Wednesday, and that meant the club opened at 5:00 instead of 7:00.

"You have to be kidding me!" Iruka was not going to approve this.

"Well I'm not a ninja and I need to make a living when my brother's not getting paid for missions!" I yelled. I was not gonna let Kakashi's and my apartment be taken away because we couldn't pay rent.

"I won't let you."

"Tell the kid's parents I took them on a walk around the village for their punishment and was giving them the most boring facts about the village, ninjas, the Fire Country, or chakra! But I have to get to work and I'm in charge of detention! You wanna make me mad? I'll fire you!" I was a lot younger then him, but I was his superior. I loved that fact.

"Fine." He said and I took the boys and left.

"Why are you wearing that Nani?" Shikamaru asked. I was in a men's dress shirt and black short shorts. I sweat dropped.

"This is the uniform the Hatakuza club gave me." It never occurred to me that the Inuzuka's worked here on nights off. My parents owned it with Kiba's dad. But they were killed by the fox when they went to fight. This bar was for Ninjas only. I was the only exception allowed, because I was a Hatake.

I walked in and Kiba stopped.

"Oh no." I said as I saw his mom and sister at the bar, looking at me. Mr. Akimichi and Mr. Nara were there too.

"What the hell is my boy doing here?" All the parents said at once, like they were planning it or something.

"You know we have a playroom for people below the age of 18 as well as I do. That's where they're going." I said. "I'm responsible for their punishment during detention." They all looked a little more relaxed, then glared at their children for getting detention.

I walked to the back and opened the door.

"Here's the playroom. We have this one for kids who don't want to be ninja though, go through the door on the left and there's an area for playing ninja. The door on the right is the bathroom. There's a little fridge with drinks and a little cupboard with snacks. If you need any help Ms. Inuzuka, Kiba's sister, will come in and help you out. I'll be back. I need to take over for your mom Kiba." I didn't want them to be confused. They seemed to understand. I walked out to everyone glaring at me.

"Don't say a thing about me bringing the Kyuubi Kid here or I'll make sure you never move again! He's no monster. Call him one in my ear range and I'll throw you out and you won't be able to come back for a month!" I said as my brother walked in.

"Nani, calm down." He was my friend, brother, nephew, or cousin, depending on the form. As Nani, he was my cousin. I got up on the stage to sing and dance. I liked singing and dancing, but tonight was a special night. It was the day I found out I could change my shape and form. So I was gonna do something special. For my brother's sake.

I walked off the stage and headed to my dressing room. I heard a door open as I passed it to see Kiba.

"Tsume! Tell your son to stay in the playroom!" I looked at him and ran to my dressing room.

I took a shower and walked out. Not caring that almost everyone was done with watching T.V. The T.V. is always usually on and it was off and so was the normal music. I walked over to my position behind the bar and started serving people.

It was almost midnight when we closed up for the night. Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto were fast asleep.

"I'll bring them home." I said, I knew Tsume, Chamoru, and Shikaku had a mission at 1:00 sharp and Kiba's sister had to go to the office to check out some of the injured ninja dog. I got to Shikamaru's house and his mom answer the door.

"Nani? What are you doing here?" I passed her Shikamaru and went to Choji's.

"Nani? Why do you have Choji?" I gave him to her, told her about the detention that he had, and went to put Naruto in his apartment, which was the building across from mine. I got to Kiba's and tucked him in. I left him a note and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Kiba." I said and went home. Kakashi was drinking sake when I walked in.

"So how's my favorite 21 year old brother!" I said, changing back to normal and kissing his cheek like a loving little sister would do. He was like my dad, and according to him, I was like mum. I loved him so much. Tomorrow he would be at the little stone in the training area to pay his respects to Obito, his fallen comrade, the one who gave him his sharingan eye.

"It's hard to believe it's been 5 years, isn't it?" I asked. I knew that Obito and Kakashi were close friends. I went to bed since he wasn't going to respond. I felt bad. I never met Obito, but I still knew everything about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized something going threw this chapter. And what was that my dear readers? That I was messed up in the head when I was a high schooler. Like horribly messed up... hasn't changed much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kita's POV**

I was sitting in my normal form at the entrance to the Academy. It was Saturday so there was no school. I turned to see Kiba running toward me.

"Hey Kiba" I smiled

"Hey Kit Kit" His little nickname for me made me blush slightly. He came over and handed me the note I gave him. "I want to double check something." He said. I opened it.

_'Dear Kiba,_

_If it's okay I'd like to hang out with you Saturday. Meet me at the Academy's entrance at Noon._

_Kitakita'_

"This is what I wrote." I said and we walked inside the academy.

"Why are we here?" Kiba asked, looking bored.

"Well the janitors are also ninja, but they're the like 21 year old Genin. So they finished cleaning last night. I told them that I was gonna be here with a friend so they might have to clean up again." I told him.

"Oh" he said. Then I poked his arm.

"You're it" I said and started running. I was wearing a blue and white tank top and matching skirt with yellow bows in my hair. Which is a lot easier to run in then my kimono.

Well I turned a corner and jumped and hung off of a sign and Kiba ran right past me. I went to my office to do some paperwork and was done it in 2 minutes. I stepped out and heard Kiba running. I turned and saw him and he tagged me then turned and ran the way he came from.

I ran after him and when I was about to tag him I tripped and fell on top of him.

I got up and my legs where between his with my hands on either side of his head. I almost passed out. But instead I just blushed. Kiba opened his eyes and saw me. He blushed also. I got up and apologized. This was really awkward. Kiba looked at me and turned me around to face him.

"Kit Kit?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"I-I think I might love you?" He said blushing. I blushed too, but turned and ran off. I was scared. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't say anything and most likely hurt his feelings. But I just ran home, into my room, slammed the door, and threw myself on my bed, crying. Kakashi came in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong Kitty." He asked and I threw myself into his chest.

"K-Kiba s-said he thought he m-might l-love me a-and I d-don't know what to d-do" I said, breaking into an emotional fit when I finished talking.

Kakashi looked down at me and sighed.

"This isn't going to be good." He said. And I cried myself to sleep.

**\-----5 years later-----**

Today Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and everyone in their class was being assigned to their squads. I sat in my office as Ms. Mia.

It has been 5 years since I talked to Kiba formally. It hurt me, and I'm sure he found someone else. That hurt me. Because a year after the incident, I found out I loved him too, making it harder to face him. I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't look at him, I couldn't even stand the sound of his name.

It's been getting harder to resist him because of the whole chick thing. Today is the last day of my 'once a month' and man has this one's been a pain.

I was supposed to go to Iruka's class today and I was nervous. I got there and walked in. I saw Kiba and he looked at me, I could sense some hurt still in his eyes. He looked away quickly when he realized I was looking right at him.

"Ms. Mia?" I snapped out of it and looked at Iruka.

"Yes anyways. Are they in their squads yet?"

"No."

"Then call me when they are?" I walked out of the room and changed into my normal form. Today I was wearing a pink school girls outfit. I walked in. Kiba hasn't seen my original form for a while and was shocked to see what I had grown up to look like in 5 years.

"K-Kitakita? W-what are you doing here?" Iruka said. I walked to the front of the room.

"Iruka. you forgot? Aunty Mia told me to watch you tell people were there to be placed for squads." I looked as innocent as I could.

"Aunty Mia?" One of the students asked. His name was Chiako Momiko.

"Yes, my aunt is the principal of the academy. Her first name is so long that I forget it and always have called her Aunty Mia. You got a problem with that?" I said. I never liked him. He was the kid that was rubbing it in Naruto's face about having parents so long ago.

"Kitakita you really shouldn't be here." Iruka said. I glared.

"I was told too. YOU can get over it." And with that I sat in the chair at his desk as he started listing of squads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I pulled some 'love at first sight at age seven' bullshit. It works! =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Kita's POV**

Finally! He's done! Naruto is on a team with Sakura and Sasuke. Shikamaru and Choji are on a team with Ino. And Kiba got Hinata and Shino.

I left and changed back to Ms. Mia and walked in. I looked at Kiba then continued.

"Well now that you have your squads. You'll meet your sensei's tomorrow. A letter will be sent telling you where to meet them. I'm glad you have all progressed well and saddened that you might die as you get older and do more difficult ranked missions. One more thing." It was all quiet. I could hear the crickets chirping outside. "Congratulations on becoming Genin! You are now one step closer to whatever goal you may have. You are now part of the defending team of this village" I smiled and left, I wouldn't let them see the tears run down my face.

I got in my office and changed back. I started crying softly, then Mrs. Haruno came in and saw me.

"Kitakita are you alright honey?!" She came over to comfort me. Then Kakashi came in and saw me crying.

"Kat! What's wrong?"

"I love Kiba and I'll never see him again!" I started crying harder. That's when Asuma and KurenaI came in.

"Kit? What's wrong sweetie?" Kurenai was like my aunt, Asuma like my uncle, I cried harder. I looked at Kurenai.

"He's in your squad Kurenai. You'll know who." I looked at the floor then went to out to the hall in order to breathe, they were smothering me. I sat on the floor. I heard footsteps but blew them off.

"Kit Kit?" I looked up to see Kiba.

"K-Kiba!" I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to me.

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Kiba. It doesn't matter anymore anyways." I smiled and stood up. Kiba stood up with me.

"Stop lying to me Kit. What's wrong?" He looked slightly pissed.

"I know it's mostly my fault, but I haven't seen you in, like, 5 years. And now I'm never gonna see you again." Tears came down my face again.

"Kit." I looked at him and his lips met mine. I went red and heard a door open. I stepped back.

"Kiba we-" Tears came to my eyes again and I ran. I just ran. Again. I felt so horrible.

Why does this always have to happen? This wasn't gonna be good. I cried myself to sleep again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kita's POV**

I woke up, puffy faced. I had cried in my sleep too.

I went down stairs to see Kakashi getting ready for his new team. I was going with him as his girlfriend, Chima. It was weird, and I didn't use this form often. I had long light brown hair and maroonish brown eyes.

We went to pay our respects to Obito, then went to where team 7 was waiting. Kakashi went in first and an eraser fell on his head. I giggled, then I walked in and saw Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

I almost died. They looked at me.

"Who's she?!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and sweat dropped.

"My name is Chima. I'm Kakashi's girlfriend. We had a date today and he told me that I had the opportunity to watch him train his students. I love watching ninjas. I couldn't become one because of my parents. When they died, they left me alone and I had nowhere to go. So I now work here sometimes as a janitor." I was so go at lying it wasn't even funny.

"You should just go home. You'll just be in our way." I walked over and smacked Sasuke across the face. How dare he. I saw him in school. I know what happened to his family. But he's a pain in my hide.

"Talk to me like that again and I'll destroy you" I turned and latched onto Kakashi's arm.

We did introductions and then did the bell training. I had an extra bell. There were three. But Kakashi had two, and let those two be known. If they were smart, they'd come grab mine.

I sighed as I watched Naruto get caught in all of these traps.

I was so bored. I watched as Naruto got tied to a pole, and since the three of them 'disobeyed' Kakashi, he pass them. I walked over and pecked Kakashi on the cheek.

I went behind a tree and changed into my normal form. I came back and sighed again. They forgot Naruto. I untied him. Then went to Kurenai's team and they were still training. I sighed as I saw Kiba. Akamaru looked at me and put a finger to my lips telling him to hush. Kiba came over and saw me. I just walked over to Kurenai and told her the news of the other two teams.

"So Asuma and Kakashi are already done?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Okay guys that's it for today!" And then they left. Kiba came over to me.

"Want me to walk you home Kita?" He asked. I nodded and blushed and we started walking. It was quiet the whole time. When we got to my door I pecked his lips and went in. then went to bed with a smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these chapters seem sort of short. Or if they sort of suck. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Kita's POV**

I woke up. Feeling great. I had the best dream EVER! It was about Kiba and I.

Well, I needed to go see the Third Hokage, I have to get my paycheck for the week. I got to the Hokage's office ten minutes later to find Naruto complaining, of course.

"I want a real mission! Something to prove my worth to the village." Naruto was yelling.

"Well at this rate you'll be stuck on D-ranked missions until you die. Or you'll stay a genin. One of the two."

"Kit!" Naruto yelled and came and hugged me.

"Yes Naruto." I said as I hugged him back.

"Hello. What's your name again?" Sasuke asked.

"My name's Kitakita, in case you forgot. Ms. Mia's my aunt, remember."

"Oh yes. I knew your face looked familiar. What is a pretty face like you, doing in a big place like this?" Sasuke asked.

"First things first, I don't like you. Second, Sakura likes you, Third, I like someone else, and fourth.... you're an ass." I just had to say that.

"Why don't you like me? I know Sakura likes me and it's annoying. Who do you like? And why am I an ass?"

"Hokage-sama? Can I have the paycheck now?"

"Yes Kitakita. You can have your pay-"

"Why do you have a paycheck?" Sasuke interrupted.

"It's for my aunt, cousin, Kakashi's girlfriend, and Kakashi."

"Why do you get Kakashi's paycheck?" Sasuke was getting on my nerves.

"Because I can and I'm usually cleaning the house all day while he's training with you." I snapped back.

I walked over the the Hokage, got the paycheck, wished the team luck on their next mission, bitch-slapped Sasuke, and left to see how Kurenai's team was doing. I also really wanted to see Kiba. Like REALLY really.

I got to the training area they were going to be at and saw that no one was there. I guess they hadn't started yet. So I climbed into a tree and sat there.

"Nice outfit!" I heard from below.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with a white strapless button up over shirt with a purple miniskirt, black knee high socks, and black flats. I almost fell out of the tree.

Okay. I fell out of the tree.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the ground. This was a big ass tree and the first branch was like, 20 feet from the ground, don't ask how I climbed it, then I felt someone catch me and land on the ground gently. I opened my eyes to see that Kiba had caught me.

I felt my face heat up a bit. I looked at my feet... knees, and said thank you.

"You look beautiful today Kit-Kit" Kiba said, and gently kissed my nose. I blushed a little deeper. "What are you doing here anyways?" He asked.

"I was going to watch you guys train." I said, blushing even deeper.

"Oh, well you're early by a whole day. We're training tomorrow. Today we have a day off. We did like 20 D-ranked missions yesterday." I went redder, feeling stupid. "Wanna hang out today?"Kiba looked into my eyes with a soft, kind look.

"S-sure Kiba. I'd love too!" I said and snuggled into his chest. He started to walk when I stopped him.

"What is it?"

"I can walk you know."

"I know."

"Then why haven't you put me down yet?"

"Oh, sorry." He put me down and we started walking together. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and into my arms. I loved Akamaru, he was so cute.

I loved Kiba too, but I was never gonna tell him THAT. Yet.

We walked into the woods for five minutes before Kiba stopped. He climbed a tree and pulled a picnic basket down.

"What the-?"

"I was going to come ask you if you wanted to hang out with me this morning anyway, you weren't home so I was headed to the training area to train a little, then I saw something in the tree. I walked over and saw it was you... and I saw your panties." He blushed a little as he said the last part, I went beat red. "I didn't try to though." He was a really sweet guy. He got the picnic basket out and pulled out the food.

Hamburgers, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, sausage, spaghetti, ramen, and steak. I thought I was in heaven.

"Sorry, I didn't know what kinda food you liked, so I packed the kinda stuff I liked. I hope it's okay."

"The only thing missing is pizza!" I screamed and sat right down staring at the food.

"I know, that's why I brought it separately." And with that, he pulled a pizza box from behind a bush.

"I think I'm in heaven!" I yelped and started eating, as un-lady like as a girl can eat. Kiba looked at me and laughed. I had spaghetti sauce all over my face. He started to wipe it off, but decided he wanted to use his tongue. I blushed as he did so and smiled when he took out a napkin and wiped his saliva off my face.

After we finished the picnic we went into the village, there was a new game at the video arcade that he wanted me to try. I haven't been in there since what happened when we were young.

We went in and he walked over to a Dance Dance Revolution game. I looked at it in awe. I loved this game. We got on and started playing. I was so kicking his butt, until someone grabbed mine. I turned and slapped them, only to find that it was Sasuke and his team.

Naruto was furious. I thought Sakura was gonna cry. Kakashi looked like he was gonna use his one special technique on him and Kiba looked calm, but his eyes said that Sasuke was gonna die.

"Damn it Sasuke! Why did you grab Kit's butt?!" Naruto was charging at him. I sighed.

"Kiba."

"Yeah."

"Can we go now? I already beat you."

"Fine." And with that we were gone. We ended up going to Kiba's house, his parents weren't home so we went to his room. I sat down on his bed and looked out the window. It was a beautiful view. You could see a lot of Konoha from here, including... my... bedroom window!

My face lite up like a match and Kiba noticed.

"I know, great view right?"

"You can see into my bedroom from here!"

"I know. I did when we were little, but as we got older. I decided it was best to give you privacy." He really was a gentlemen when he wanted to be, and it made me a little nervous. "I'm tired of being a gentlemen. Can I stop now?"

"Yes, yes you can"

"Good." And with that he pinned me to the bed. "I really really, have missed you Kit-Kit. I'm sorry for what I did to make you not like me, but I can't help it. I love you Kitakita. I really do."

I felt myself heat up. The whole room felt warm. I saw that Kiba's face was getting closer to mine, his eyes beginning to close. I wanted him to kiss me, but I started to cry a little.

"Kit-Kit? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Kiba. I don't know what's wrong." I sat up, head buried into my hands.

"It's my fault. I told you a lot and didn't let it sink in. I'm sorry." He stood up and walked to the door. "Here, I'll walk you home. I don't wanna do that to you again Kit." I felt tears run to my eyes. He didn't call me Kit-Kit. I felt my heart pounding in my chest, like it was breaking. I stood up, then sat back down. What the fuck was wrong with me?! This is not who I am! Kitakita Hatake does not cry and leave! She takes what she wants when she wants it! Why the fuck am I so shy all of a sudden?

I stood up again, tears gone, and a look a determination on my face. I walked over to Kiba, who wasn't really paying attention, I grabbed the collar of his coat, and laid him one right on the lips. He seemed shocked and kinda distant, so I softened up and put my arms around his neck instead.

Kiba soon joined in and put his arms around my waist. I felt him push his lips into mine. I couldn't help my leg, it lifted up and I pressed against Kiba. We broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Kiba I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little cliffhangers are so much fun =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Kita's POV**

Kiba's sister broke through the door. I said his parents weren't home, said NOTHING about his sister, Hana. I was scared shitless. I backed away from Kiba, as red as humanly possible.

"Kiba I- Who the fuck are you!?" I haven't seen Hana on so long, she probably forgot who I was.

"Calm down sis! It's only Kitakita Hatake!" Kiba snapped back

"Kitakita Hatake? You're the girl my brother had dreamed and cried about for almost five fucking years! What are you doing in my house?!"

"Kibe invited me over!" I joined in the yelling match.

"Why?"

"Because I love her!" That made me blush.

"And?" Hana was beginning to piss me off.

"You fucking interrupted the moment!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Shut up sis!"

"Why the fuck are you all yelling?"

"Hi, Mrs. Inuzuka." I went from bitch to sweet little angel in .5. I was SO talented

"Well?" Tsume asked again

"She came into the house without permission mum!"

"No she didn't! I invited her over. Now will you please GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Hana left. It was only Kiba and I again. I looked at him and smiled. He came close to me and kissed my lips. Then my cell phone went off.

"Damnit." Kiba said. I smiled and picked it up. It was a text from Kakashi.

'Kitty, come home NOW! I'm hungry and need supper'

I sighed. I didn't wanna go home, but alas, I must. I turned to Kiba. He looked depressed about me having to go home.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I have to go home. I'll watch you train tomorrow."

"Don't you have to be Ms. Mia tomorrow."

"... damnit all to hell." I sighed and kissed Kiba on the lips. "I'll see you later okay... WAIT! You have training around 1:00 PM right?"

"Yeah."

"You forgot that the academy only goes for half a day tomorrow." I smiled wide.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kit-kit."

"Yup." I kissed him again and left.

Ten minutes later I got home to a PISSED Kakashi.

"Where were you?!"

"I was hanging out with Kiba at his place."

"What were you to doing?"

"Kissing."

"And?"

"I can't believe you'd think that! We're fucking 12!"

"Were you two alone in the house?!"

"No, his sister was there and interrupted my big confession!"

"You were gonna tell Kiba you loved him?!"

"No shit Sherlock"

"Damn Hana."

"...You're okay with that?"

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Cool, what you hungry for?"

"Steak."

"Got it." I went and made supper for me and Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so weird. I loves it! And don't you love how in this one, I have the 'We're only 12' but in one of my others I pretty much have a 12 year old whore? It's weird and stupid I know!=)


	9. Chapter 9

**Kita's POV**

Kakashi and I finished eating and I went to bed. I looked out the window towards Kiba's house. I could see into his bedroom window. And he was staring at me. I smiled and waved. He waved back.

I turned away from the window and started to undress, not caring if he could see or not. I walked over to my dresser, got into my pajamas, which was just a long sleeved black shirt and my underwear.

I walked back to the window to see Kiba changing. I felt my face heat up. He was well shaped. I loved his body. It was so cute. He looked towards my window and saw that I was watching. I smiled. He smiled back and walked to his window.

"What are you staring at?" I jumped. I turned around and saw Kakashi. "Well? What are you staring at?"

"Well umm uhh ummm well I uh I was j-just st-staring a-at t-the tre-trees."

"Bull." Kakashi walked over to the window and saw Kiba. I went beat red.

"Shit!" I yelled and Kiba moved to his bed.

"Were you two watching each other change?"

"You know I change away from the window."

"But you strip in front of it."

"A-and?"

"Were you watching him change?"

"...."

"I'll take that as a yes. Just checking. Continue" I was dumbfounded. I just got away with this. My cell rang. I picked it up. It was a text. From KIBA! How'd he get my number?

_'Is it okay if I come over real quick?'_

I texted him back.

_'yeah'_

I was smiling and watching him come over from out my window. When he jumped in the window, I realized he slept without a shirt on... and in his boxers. So he was in my room, in his boxers, which were covered in bones, like, dog bones, which didn't surprise me.

"Hey."

"Hey Kiba." He got closer and kissed me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I couldn't help it. He was a good kisser. And he was cute and nice and funny. He was perfect for me.

"Kit-Kit?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I sleep here tonight? I already told my mom I was coming over here."

"I would love you too" I crawled into my bed and he crawled in after me, curling up against my body, arm around my waist, cradling me. I blushed, and he seemed to be too. I turned towards him. He was looking into my eyes. He's beautiful, I guess black slit pupils, were staring into my dark green eyes.

**Kiba'S POV**

I noticed that Kit-kit's eyes change color when she's calm. They go from a dark green when she's calm to a deep, beautiful red when she's pissed.

They were dark green right now. Her red hair complimented her face perfectly. I kissed her goodnight and we went to sleep.

**-MORNING Kita's POV-**

I woke up and Kiba was right in front of my face. I giggled and kissed his nose.

"Good morning Love."

"Good morning Kiba." We got up and he went home, TRIED to go home. He was at the window when Kakashi came in.

"Kat? Why is he in your room? In his boxers?" I blushed so bad.

"He spent the night and now he's going back home?

"You can stay for breakfast Kiba." I blinked. Kakashi wasn't gonna kill him. We went downstairs and I made breakfast, this was gonna be a big one since I was greeting students again.

We all ate while we talked about ninja stuff. I sighed. This was actually a cool day. Well, we needed to get on with things.

**-3 hours later-**

It's now 12:00. The academy is over and I'm finishing up with some work. I had just finished with the papers. I'm so glad the academy decided to cut the first day in half.

I got to the training grounds EXACTLY at one. Kurenai was there and so was Hinata.

"Hey Kurenai, Hinata."

"Hi K-Kitakita.”

"You came to watch didn't you" Shino came.

"Yup."

"Well, they'll be here soon" Kiba came and I watched them all train. I fell asleep after a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi's seems OOC, and I'm sorry if that bugs anyone =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Kita's POV**

I woke up to something licking my face. When I opened my eyes I saw Akamaru. I guess he wanted me to wake up. I started to giggle and started petting him.

"Ms. Mia?" I looked down at myself. Shit. I must've changed while I was asleep. I do that in the open. It sucks. I swear that sometimes my ability has a mind of it's own. I looked up to see that it was Hinata and Shino.

"Hello Shino, Hinata."

"What are you doing here Ms. Mia?"

"Well Hinata, I come here after I'm done at the academy to relax."

"Where's Kitakita?"

"I don't know. I need to get home, if I see her, I'll tell her you guys wanted to know where she was."

"Thanks." I walked away a bit and then changed back.

"Hey guys! Sorry, got lost coming back from the bathroom. Heehee." I looked like I was embarrassed.

"Oh, okay then. Well, we finished training for the day." I sighed. I missed out because I fell asleep. Damnit. Oh well. Kiba walked over and grabbed my hand.

"Shall I walk you home?"

"Sure Kiba." I smiled as we started walking away. I latched onto his arm and pulled myself closer to him. He seemed to go red at this. I smiled bigger.

"Kit-kit?"

"Yeah?"

"You were gonna tell me something yesterday. What was it?"

"Oh yeah." I blushed and stopped walking. He turned towards me and looked into my eyes.

"Kiba I-" All of a sudden Kakashi ran out of nowhere.

"Kitakita Hatake! I told you to be home after work! I've been looking for you for three fucking hours!" He was pissed.

"... I'll tell you later Kiba" Kiba sighed.

"Damn. Well see you later."

"Yup." I gave him a sweet kiss on the check and left with my older brother. "You ruined the moment Kakashi."

"Sorry. I needed to see you afterwards ASAP. Now I have a reason."

"What is it?"

"We got a C rank mission. Simple escort to the Land of Waves."

"Land of Water." I corrected.

"Whatever."

"Not 'whatever'."

"No, Land of Waves because they're trying to build a bridge TO the Land of Water. And I might be gone for a while. Three days, one week tops." I frowned. I never liked it when Kakashi left me all alone in the apartment. "I want you to behave. And since I know you don't like being alone, I've set up arrangements for you to stay at someone's house while I'm gone."

"Whose?" I was hoping it was a friend's, like a genin, not one of my older ones.

"The Inuzuka's." My heart stopped.

"You couldn't have told me this with Kiba around! Holy shit fuckers!"

"I'm bringing you to them in the morning okay. You'll be helping around the house when you're done work, and you're gonna have to check over the house to."

"Okay." I blushed at the thought of staying at Kiba's house for three to seven days. I smiled.

"You seem excited."

"I am." Kakashi nodded.

"Good. Come on, I need food you know."

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Well you didn't cook me lunch!"

"I left it on the counter!"

"Well I didn't know that!"

"What kinda ninja are you?"

"I am a pretty damn good one!"

"You can't even notice a fucking big ass lunch box that takes up two-thirds of the fucking 20 foot counter!" It's a big ass apartment.

"... I didn't sleep well last night okay"

"Dreaming about Obito's death again?"

"... Yeah" I sighed.

"I'm sorry. Let's get home. You're bringing the lunch for the trip you know. I made it in the special summoning scroll box."

"Thanks." We got home and I cooked supper then we went to bed. I smiled as I did everything, but was worried about Kakashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years my sweets! (awkward name for readers for the win!) New Year's resolution, don't skip three weeks at a time before updating! =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Kita's POV**

Well, Kakashi woke me up early and brought me to the Inuzuka residence. I was a little nervous, but had to stay strong, for my brother.

We got to the door and Kakashi knocked.

"Yes? Oh hello Kakashi, Kitakita. Are you getting ready to leave Kakashi?"

"Yes Tsume. I hope Kitty won't cause any problems"

"Oh I'm sure she won't."

"Mom, who is it?" Kiba was standing at the top of the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, not realizing his.... was sticking out of his boxers. I blushed, then screamed.

"What is i- KIBA! PUT THAT AWAY!"

"Wha-SHIT!" Kiba put himself away, turned around, and saw that I was passed out, with a HUGE nosebleed.

"... well now..." Kakashi grabbed some water and dumped it on me. I sat up and shivered, it was ice cold.

"Give your brother a goodbye hug." Tsume said.

"Bye bye Onii-sama!"

"See you later Kitty." I gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek through his mask, then he disappeared.

I looked up at Kiba. He was laughing.

"You got a nose bleed!" He was making fun of me. I walked up the stairs and kissed him. Making him shut up.

"Mrs. Inuzuka? May I ask where the mop is so I can clean up the water and blood that's on the floor?"

"It's the door right in here."

"Thank you." I grabbed the mop and cleaned the floor. Kiba came down and wrapped his arms around me.

"So Kit-Kit. What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go up to my room." He smirked and kissed my neck.

"Okay." We went up to his room. He closed the door behind him and pinned me to his bed.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was thinking about you last night and I guess it decided to poke out." I looked at him. He was so hard to resist. I flipped him over on his back and started kissing him. He kissed back. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Do you think we could try something new Kit-Kit?" I blushed.

"Sure Kiba." He pinned me to the bed again and started kissing me, I went so red when he licked my bottom lip. I looked at him, then opened my mouth. Our tongues started to dance, when his sister came in.

"Kiba! Kitakita! What are you doing!?" Shit. Kiba got off me, blushing, and I sat up, blushing even redder.

"We were trying something new." Kiba said, looking back at me.

"Mom! Kiba's trying to french Kitakita!"

"What!? Oh! My little boy is growing up!"

"Mom!" Kiba blushed.

"Sorry sweety"

"I like your mom. She's funny." I said with a giggle.

"Thank you Kitakita!" I smiled. I never had a mother, and no one was really a mother figure for me. I guess Tsume could be that mother figure I need. I went downstairs with Kiba and Hana.

"Kitakita? Would you like to help me with breakfast?"

"I would love too!" I got straight to work. When I was finished, I had made bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Wow, it's been forever since we had bacon and eggs." Kiba said, biting a piece of toast.

"I'll go feed the dogs, tell me what they need and I 'll do it." I smiled. I fed the dogs and told Tsume I had to go to work. I walked into the entrance way and turned into Ms. Mia.

I did my job, did detention, then went to my house to do what I usually do after work. I got to the Inuzuka residence and since it was Wednesday I had to go to the Club, so I transformed into Nani.

It was 1 when I got back, and Kiba was waiting for me.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"I'm living at your house remember."

"I know. We made sleeping arrangements, you're gonna be sleeping in my room." I blushed and smiled.

"Kiba I-" Some drunk guy came over.

"Hey Nani, wanna have some *hic* fun." I forgot I was still Nani.

Kiba knocked him out and I changed into myself and went to the Inuzuka house.

I changed into my PJ's, and curled up in Kiba's bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kita's POV**

I woke up to Kiba's chest. It was a nice chest. I felt something weird on my stomach. I looked under the covers, then ran to the bathroom.

**Kiba's POV**

I woke up when I felt something leave my bed. I opened my eyes when I saw the bathroom door close. It was Kitakita. But why was she running to the bathroom?

I looked down. Then it hit me. Kitakita must've felt something against her stomach and looked under the covers.

But why did she head to the bathroom?!... Unless.

I opened the door and she was cleaning up blood. I walked in and she looked up at me, blood started coming from her nose. I knew it.

Nosebleed.

I smiled and kissed her head, then went back into my room.

**Kita's POV**

I saw Kiba's thing three times. And twice was this morning. This has GOTTA be a good day. I started to strip because I was gonna take a shower. I heard the door open and froze.

I sleep in a long sleeved black top and my underwear, that's it. My shirt was off. I turned to see Kiba in the doorway with a towel. It was my towel. I saw blood beginning to drip from his nose.

I turned away blushing like mad. Then I felt arms wrap around me.

"Why don't we just save time and water Kit-Kit?" I blushed redder, but agreed. I finished stripping and he took his boxers off.

He turned the water on and I stood there and stared at him. He had small muscles, but they were cute. His back was long and so weren't his legs and arms. His brown hair was messy as usual. He had a strong neck, probably to help him balance Akamaru on his head. His eyes may be black slits, but they were beautiful. He was perfect.

I noticed he was staring at me and I blushed a little, putting my hands behind my back, forgetting this made my chest pop out more.

He reached his hand out and helped me into the shower. I stood there, trying to look at the bottom of the tub, but it didn't work since Kiba was in front of me. And the many things I could stare at. I felt Kiba lift my face up to look at him. His face was only inches from mine. His hot breath on my neck. I kinda shivered under his touch. He put his arm around my lower back and pulled me closer. I blushed a bright red. His lips touched mine. He licked my bottom lip and I let him enter my mouth.

We were making out in the shower. After a while we parted and finished washing up. We got out, dried off, and went out of the room to get dressed. Kiba wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. I was gonna tell him. Now.

"Kiba I-" Hana barged in.

"Kiba breakfast is rea- What are you two doing this time!" She hated me. I could tell.

"I'm hugging her. What's wrong with that?" Kiba was getting pissed.

"Leave the two lovebirds alone dear!" Tsume Inuzuka you are one of my favs.

"But Mom-"

"No buts! Now you get your ass down here young lady!" Hana sighed and left. I had an anime vein sprouting from my head.

We went down stairs and ate. Hana was glaring at me the whole time. I was glaring back. Kiba finished before me and wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek. I thought his sister was gonna bite her fork in half. I kissed his cheek and I thought the plate her food was on broke.

I stood and changed into Ms. Mia, then left.

I finished up working and went to my house, took care of that, and went back to Kiba's house. I walked in to meet a pissed Hana. Kiba's sis was standing there. Kiba was training with Kurenai, Tsume was on a mission. It was only me, and her, and the dogs.

I was SOOOOOO dead.

She walked up to me, then slapped me.

"I don't like you. I hate you. My brother went through 5 years of pain. Don't think that you could EVER fix his heart. You are not welcomed here unless my mother is here. Now get out." I held my face. It hurt. I knew she hated me, but I didn't think she'd slap me. I nodded, walked out, and ran straight home.

Three hours later I was crying because she actually left a mark when she slapped me. My phone started to ring. I picked it up, it was a text from Kiba.

_'Where are you?'_

_'Home'_

_'Why?'_

_'I'm not welcome there unless your mother's home'_

_'Who said?'_

_'Your sister'_

My phone rang. Kiba was calling. I picked it up, trying to hide the fact I was crying.

_"Kit-Kit! I'm coming to get you!"_

_"No you're not! She's not allowed here!"_

_"Fuck you sis."_ I sighed. There was a long silence, then I realized Kiba hung up. I heard a knock on the door and opened it. It was Kiba.

"Come o- Kit-Kit? What happened to your face?" I looked at the ground. He got mad. He began bringing me to his house after we locked my apartment up.

When we got to Kiba's house we were met by a pissed as hell Tsume.

"Kitakita? Why did my daughter slap you?"

"She hates me." I heard crying. Hana was at the stairs crying. "What happened?"

"Mom told her how much of a bitch she was being and that she needed to smarten up." I sweat dropped. That was stupid. We headed to Kiba's room.

Okay. I had to tell him. I had to tell Kiba I loved him.

"Kiba I-" Hana barged in.

"Kiba mom sai-"

"Holy fucking shit! Why does everyone fucking interrupt me?! Can I ever make my big confession without an older sibling ruining it?! Holy shit!" Kiba's sister looked shocked, Kiba's mother was right behind her, twice as much, Kiba, looked like he was dead.

"We'll be leaving you two alone now." Tsume pulled Hana away and closed the door.

"What's your big confession Kit-Kit?" I froze, now I was all nervous and shit.

"Kiba... You know how you told me you loved me?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"Kiba I-" His door broke in and his sister and mom fell in with it. I glared at them. They yelped and ran away.

"Okay that's it. Kiba Inuzuka, I love you." Kiba fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CONFESSIONS!!! And you smell that? It smells like stupid drama! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Kita's POV**

Kiba finally woke up and looked at me. He still seemed distant.

"Kit-Kit?"

"Yes Kiba?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Kiba." I kissed his lips sweetly. He sat up and shook his head cause it hurt. His mother burst into the room.

"Did Kit-Kit Just admit she loves my Kiba?!" We both nodded. "Oh happy days!" There was a knock at the door. "Hana! Can you get that?" We heard a scream and a very loud.

"Thank God you're here!" We all walked down from Kiba's room and there, in the door way, was Kakashi.

"Did Kat cause any trouble?" He asked.

"Well-" Tsume began.

"I got smacked across the face cause the whore doesn't like me." Everyone stared at me for a second.

"She has been an angel until she said that." Kakashi smiled.

"Thanks Tsume for watching over her. Kitty, it's time to go home." I pouted. Like a BIG pout.

"I'll help you get your things." Kiba said. I smiled. We went to his room and got my stuff. We got to the front door and Kakashi was waiting for me.

"I'll see you later Kiba." I said.

"Kay. I love you." I blushed.

"I love you too." We gave each other a goodbye kiss and left.

"So you finally told him." Kakashi asked.

"I told him about an hour before you got there, he fainted." Kakashi laughed. Naruto and the others ran up to us.

"Hey Kit!" Naruto hugged me.

"Hey cutie." I smacked Sasuke. "What was that for?"

"Stop hitting on my little sister Sasuke." Sasuke froze and looked at Kakashi.

"She's. Your sister?" I smiled. I pretended to trip over a rock. Kakashi knew what I was doing and caught me.

"Thanks Onii-sama!" I looked at Sasuke and smirked.

"No prob." I felt accomplished and skipped home. Once I got there I unlocked the door and ran to my room.

I opened the window and stared at Kiba from through his. He started hopping over to my window and came in. Kiba wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean were dating?"

"I need to make it official. Kitakita, will you go out with me?" I smiled and just kissed him.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend." I snuggled into his chest. Pure bliss. Which was interrupted by Kakashi and his team. Damn.

"Kitty we- Oh, hi kiba." Kakashi was fine with Kiba in the house.

"What are you doing hugging her?" Sasuke asked. I smiled.

"My boyfriend can hug me if he wants." Kakashi's jaw dropped. Then he ripped me outta Kiba's arms and hugged me.

"My little sister has finally got her man after five long years!" He almost suffocated me.

"Ka-ka-shi. I-can't-breath." He let go and I started panting.

"Sorry. I can't wait to tell Tsume! She'll be as happy as I am!" Kiba and I froze.

"Kiba, I wish you luck and good health." Kiba nodded then sat on my bed. "Can you guys please leave Kiba and I be?"

"Sure sis." They all left, dragged Sasuke out, and closed the door.

"Kiba?" He was about to speak when my lips cut him off. He tasted so much better since we were now dating. He licked my lips and I let him in. He was a REALLY good kisser. The whole moment was ruined... again.

Sasuke walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They never seem to catch a break can they? Well... at least they're officially dating now so woot! =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Kita's POV**

Why, Why did EVERYONE try to ruin Kiba's and my time together. Sasuke walked over and pulled me off Kiba, holding me and looking into my eyes. I was about to slap him when he kissed me.

I thought I was gonna hurl. He was the worst kisser ever!

He pulled away and stared at me, smirking,

"You have nice lips. You know you should date me instead of that mu-" He was cut off by my fist colliding with his face and sending him through the wall into the kitchen where Kakashi and the others were. I walked out and my eyes were red.

Damn, I was pissed. Sasuke looked at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you ever touch me again you mother fucking clanless lowlife!" I think I went a little far there. He pinned me to the wall.

"Don't you ever call me that again."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you." I smirked.

"Like you would or even could."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure." I knee bashed him in the balls, flipped him over my shoulders, and rammed his face into the floor. "That'll cost your dignity, your pride, and bragging rights for the rest of your life." He looked at me then tripped me and pinned me to the ground.

"You wanna take that back yet."

"Over my dead body."

"I can arrange that."

"You want have the ninja in this town after you?"

"No"

"Then I ask you if you'd please GET THE HELL OFF ME!" I knee bashed his balls again and threw him out the door into the street.

"Kitty-"

"Don't you ever call me that! Only Onii-sama can call me that! You will call me Kitakita or even better Hatake-san!" I was so pissed. I walked back in, pushed a button and the wall was fixed. I had these fits often while my 'little monthy friend' came to town.

"I think Sasuke lost all dignity and pride he once had." Naruto said, shaking his head slightly.

"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, Please, not today. I'm pissed off enough at Sasuke, don't need to kick you out either." I went back into my room and started kissing Kiba again when my window opened. I turned to see Tsume and Hana.

"I swear to the operators in the spa at Chikoto the next person to burst in without using my door and knocking is gonna meet the bottom of my foot faster than they can say 'I'!" Let us say that Sasuke doesn't know what 'get out' means and had a friendly discussion with the bottom of my foot.

"Kiba, I think you have some D-ranks to do today, Kakashi, I think the Hokage wanted to see you as soon as you got home for a mission report." Everyone nodded, I said goodbye to Kiba and they all left. I decided to walk around and in an hour or so decided sleep was good and went to bed.

The next day I woke up, got dressed, did my morning routine and decided to wear something Kakashi bought me when his team first got together.

It was a white tank top with a blue shirt that had a single button to hold it together, with some khakis, white ankle socks and brown flats.

It was Saturday so I decided to just go for a walk. It was around 11 when I started to walk into an alley where Naruto and Sakura were. When I got closer, I realized that Naruto was attempting to get a date with Sakura, he'd have better luck with Hinata, but oh well.

"Please Sakura-chan?"

"For the millionth time Naruto no." I sighed and walked over.

"Hey Kit!" Naruto ran over and hugged me. Sakura just glared and I sweat dropped. She didn't like me. Shit.

Some kids in the academy showed up. Konahamaru and his friends. Konahamaru made an assumption and got Naruto hit along with himself.

I laughed when Konahamaru tried to run away, but he bumped into someone wearing all black with purple face paint on. A blond girl with four ponytails was standing behind him with what looked like a giant fan on her back.

"Ow." The boy picked up Konahamaru and started yabbering about not liking runts running into him. I walked over.

"Um, excuse me, but could you please put him down. It was an accident." The boy looked at me and smiled.

"This your big sister kid? She's kinda cute." He began to look me up and down a bit. I stepped backwards. Naruto ran over to hit him, but the boy knocked him to the ground and was just about to hit Konahamaru when he was hit in the hand with a rock, like a pebble.

"Ouch, why you little," He had released Konahamaru who decided to hide behind Naruto. We looked into the tree and I thought I was gonna go berserk. Sasuke. Who else. He started telling the others to go when he looked in my direction and winked.

"Hey Kitty kitty." I totally snapped and jumped onto the fencing in front of him and punched him.

"You mother fucking idiot! You are to call me Hatake-san and nothing else! I will be informing my brother about this you asshole!" He looked at me and blinked. I was SO glad I decided to wear the khakis today.

"Now that that's over." I turned to the the other two, I noticed there headbands and they were sand ninja. The boy took of his mummy and then we heard this voice that made me shudder. It was so... cold and.... heartless.

I looked into the tree. A boy with messy red hair, teal eyes surrounded by dark circles, and an 'Ai' kanji* on his forehead on the left side above that eye. He had a gourd on. He looked in my direction to look at Sasuke. I looked at Sasuke and he just grabbed me and kissed me.

Everyone gasped, Sakura was gonna kill me. I glared, eyes turning red with anger. He parted and smirked. What was with him and smirking! And kissing me! I'm Kiba's baby! I breathed slowly.

"Sasuke-san, I would very much like it if you would please not kiss me. I would not like any false rumors spreading." I walked across the fence and stood in front of the red head and kneeled to look at him closer. Insomniac.

"So you're an insomniac? Interesting." The redhead looked at the other boy.

"Kankuro. He seemed even colder towards him. Kankuro seemed to get the hint and put the thing in on his back and he looked really scared.

"Gaara." The girl said. So the redhead was named Gaara. I looked back at him and he was glaring at me.

"What's wrong?" I didn't like being glared at, it kinda creeped me out.

"You're a pain in my ass and I want you to move out of my fucking way." I glared back.

"Well, you really shouldn't be glaring at me. I may not be a ninja but I can bring a Jonin down pretty quick without cheating." He looked at me, he seemed to be glaring at something I didn't want him to be glaring at.

"Move your chest out of my eye sight you slut." Everyone thought they heard a tree branch break... they kinda did, because Gaara was on the ground, tree branch broken, somehow landed on Sasuke's head, and I had a kunai to Gaara's throat.

"Wanna repeat that." Gaara's eyes got wide, then sand came and ripped me of him roughly. Shit! I've heard of this ninja. I was reading reports from other nations. This boy's a killer. A cold blooded killer. I jumped back and put the kunai away, I carried one for safety purposes.

"You wanna try that again." He seemed pissed. I walked over and smirked. "What is it?" I smirked bigger then tackle hugged him to the ground. Everyone seemed shocked.

"My aunt told me about you, your past, your present. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened when you were younger, and to apologize by the way I acted a few minutes ago." He just ripped me off and threw me into the fence, breaking some of it. I coughed up blood. Shit, I'm screwed. I stood and held my side.

They were leaving. Sasuke asked for names, blond girl said she was Temari, then he just blew past her and asked Gaara, he answered, asked Sasuke's, yadayada, Naruto yadayadayidayada. Man I was in pain.

I walked back home and into my room to lay down. Kiba came in and told me he was gonna participate in the chunnin exams. I nodded and held my side again.

"What's wrong Kit-Kit?" I told him then warned him.

"Okay, just for you I will." We kissed, then I went to sleep, Kiba close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Ai Kanji is how the Japanese write love
> 
> Btw, I love Gaara right to death, but wanted to kinda focused on his meaner side in this chapter. And fuck Sasuke!(Sorry Sasuke fangirls/fanboys. I just don't like him) =)


	15. Chapter 15

**Kita's POV**

I woke up, the pain in my side seemed to hurt a little more. I sat up and saw Kiba next to me. I smiled, then winced. Damn it. I think I might have to go to the hospital. I looked down and saw a bruise. Damn that Gaara! If I have broken ribs I swear I'll kill him. The doorbell rang and Kakashi answered it.

"Kitty! It's the hokage!" I got up, woke Kiba, and went to the door.

"Kit, I have a mission for you." I looked at him confused. "Sorry, I meant job." I nodded. "You are to be going around as Tina for the Chunnin Exams to help out with them. It'll be dangerous, but I know you can do it." I nodded again and he left. Damn.

I woke up and changed into Tina a week later. In this form I had blond hair and black eyes.

I started walking out the door and to the room where Ibiki was gonna be in. I was in there, and got bored, so I changed back to normal in the girls room and went to the examination room to see if Kiba was there yet, and he was.

"Kiba-kun!" He turned and hugged me.

"Hey Kit-Kit." I blushed a little. We heard Ino and Sakura and walked over. It was the others.

"We'll pass right Sasuke." I still wonder why Kiba acted all buddy buddy with him. I sweat dropped.

"Hey Kitty-Kitty." I turned to Sasuke.

"How many times have we been over this? Hatake-san!" I slapped him and left to turn back into Tina, when I came back, Naruto was being an idiot. Ibiki came in and I sat in my seat, Which was the next to the row Kiba was sitting in.

Ibiki exclaimed the rules and a kid raised their hand.

"I said no questions about the rules!"

"It's not about the rules Sensei. You said that all of the people watching us where skilled ninja right?"

"Yes. And?"

"That blond girl doesn't seem to be a ninja." He pointed to me. Why is it always me?

"She isn't, but she is skilled and trusted."

"But her eyes can't be that good."

"You inhaled when Ibiki said the word 'is' and exhaled when he put the'd' on skilled. The guy next to you looked at one of the girls a few rows ahead and the guy six rows behind you picked his nose and wiped it in the guys in front of him's hair. The guy over there sighed and that guy in aqua tried to grab a feel on the girl next to him." They all stared at me in shock. "That's all I felt like pointing out at the moment." They stared wider. "And if I see another guy look me up and down I might have to fail him automatically." I glared at Sasuke.

An hour late and test one was done, and it was time for test two. I got there early and Anko was there with me. Everyone appeared and all this crap happened. I got to the tower and sighed. I didn't know when I, KitaKita, was gonna see Kiba, not me Tina. I sighed and began singing to myself. I sighed again and heard applause. I turned around quickly. Kiba. Shit.

"That was very good. I believe I missed your name, what was it again?" I looked down.

"Tina." He smiled.

"You know, you remind me a lot of my girlfriend, maybe you've met. Her name's Kitakita Hatake." I sighed.

"Yeah, we're close. Closer than sisters. We're like the SAME person." I saw a light bulb turn on.

"Kit-kit." He whispered and I nodded. He hugged me and I quickly changed back. "I feel accomplished. We finished within the first day." I smiled and kissed him.

"I'm going to bed." I said and Kiba nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kita's POV**

I woke up and changed back into Tina. It was 4 days after the first day of the second part of the chunnin exams. I couldn't wait. I really wanted to see Kiba fight in the preliminaries. I got there and Naruto's group was last to come in. The Hokage explained everything and the battles started.

Kiba was beating the crap outta Naruto, but he turned it around when he farted in Kiba's face. I sweat dropped. Well, Kiba can't say he's outta gas now can he. Naruto won and I went with Kiba to the infirmary. I changed back and changed my outfit really quick.

It was a yellow tight nurse like dress with a darker yellow apron like thing. I felt a little bit like a nurse. I walked in and Kiba looked at me and smirked.

"Hey Kit-Kit. Are you my nurse?" I blushed a little. I walked over and kissed his nose.

"I think you gotta face full." He pouted. I giggled. It was so cute when he pouted.

"You saw that." I nodded. "Great." I kissed his lips and the real nurse walked in.

"Oh, hello Ms. Hatake. May I ask why you're here?" I looked at her and smiled.

"Job from the Hokage." As I finished Hinata was brought in and my heart dropped. She was hurt, bad.

"Hinata!" I ran over and Kiba sat up a little and his jaw dropped a little.

"Her cousin did this to her. He was about to kill her when all of the Sensei's came in and stopped it." I dropped to my knees as I stared at her motionless body. My eyes went red and I stood up. I marched out of that infirmary and I could've sworn fire came up from my footsteps. I got in there before the next fight started. I saw Neji and walked over to him. Kakashi saw my eyes and tried to stop me. He took his hand back, holding it like it was burning.

"Hey! Bastard Hyuuga!" He turned to me and glared. I walked closer and the people I passed stood as far away from me as they could, looking like they had just been burned. When I got to Neji, he looked like he was sweating in a sauna.

I raised my hand and he grabbed it. I smirked and closed my hand. He tried to pull away, but it didn't work. When I let go it looked like he had third degree burns. I walked back, my eyes now their normal green.

I haven't really thought of it, but sometimes my eyes go this chocolate brown color, that's usually when I'm hyper though... that was a random thought.

Anyways, I was in the infirmary when Neji came in. He glared at me. I glared back and he took a step back.

"What did you do to him Kit-Kit?" Kiba asked.

"She gave me third degree burns!" Neji snapped.

"How?"

"She grabbed my hand!"

"And how did that give you third degree burns?" Neji stalled for a second.

"I don't know! She just did!"

"When I'm mega pissed at a certain individual my rage turns into heat. The worst my rage, the higher the temperature. Thing is, it doesn't burn me." I smiled and Kiba kissed my cheek. A nurse checked on Neji and the preliminaries were over. We had to wait a month till the final rounds. I couldn't wait, I could watch them with Kiba to see if Naruto wins! I was so excited.

I got home and slept with Kiba in my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kita's POV**

It was time for the final round and I was going to watch them with Kiba and Hinata. Kiba and I met up in our usual spot in front of the academy. We were meeting Hinata at the training grounds. We got there and she was staring off in some random direction.

"Hey? Hinata?" She snapped out of it and started to walk with us with a small blush on her face. I sighed. She was still to scared to tell him she loved him. I could tell that she was with Naruto for a short amount of time.

We got there and the fight between Naruto and Neji had literally just begun. As in, our butts hit the seats and the proctor said begin. Naruto was getting beat pretty bad and Hinata started to cough really bad. Shit. Her fight with Neji still affected her, and she was no where's closer to getting any better from this at the moment. An ANBU came over and healed her. I saw Naruto win his battle when Akamaru started growling at the ANBU. What's going on?

"What's that Akamaru? What do you mean? He's an ANBU." Then everything went black.

I woke up next to Kiba and the village was in ruins. The Kage's spot had trees on it and I knew something had gone wrong. And there were a lot of dead sound bodies. Um... shit.

"Kiba. Kiba. Kiba wake the fuck up!" He woke up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, but something bad has happened. Look." I pointed to the Kage watch post and then we both noticed the smoke. The village was under attack?! That means... the Hokage! I stood and felt pain shoot through my body. I'll have a word with ANBU. This fucking sucks.

"Kit-Kit? You okay?" He stood and winced a little. Looks like it affected him too. I started looking around and found no Kakashi. Where was he? He said that if the village was ever under attack that I had to find him. But where was he.

"Kiba? Can you bring me to where the Kage's where please?" He nodded and brought me there. I ran through the trees with Kiba and Akamaru and made it to where Kakashi was. All the other sensei's were there too. What was going on?

"Onii-sama!" I ran into his arms. "Onii-sama? Wh-what's going on?" I noticed something on the ground. When I looked at it my heart stopped. The... The.... The Hokage.... was....

Dead.

I fell to my knees and watched his peaceful face.

"He died protecting the village." I nodded and Kiba came over.

"He's gone?" He looked at the body and hugged me. "It's gonna be okay Kit-kit. Don't cry." I was crying into his chest now. He was rubbing my back and held me close. I didn't want those close to me to leave me. I was brought to Kiba's house. Hana and Tsume where fighting still, but Kiba was to weak to. And I wasn't a ninja, so I was useless anyways.

"Kit-Kit? You okay?" I shook my head and Kiba pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and cried. This was horrible. Kiba took my face in his hands and kissed me. I kissed back. He wanted entrance but I wouldn't give it to him. I knew he was trying to cheer me up, but I wasn't in the mood for this. He brought me to his room and we just laid there in his bed.

It was time for the Hokage's funeral three hours later. I stood there and we all paid our respects. I went back to my house with Kiba and Kakashi. We went in and I made supper. Tsume and Hana came to. It was a peaceful supper, till Kakashi opened his mouth.

"So Tsume. Did Kiba tell you yet?"

"Tell me what Kakashi?"

"Oh he didn't. Oh, well, he's dating Kit." I thought Hana was gonna kill me.

"Seriously! Why would he date a heartbreaker like her?" I stood up.

"I felt horrible for five years and cried and dreamed about Kiba too okay. I'm surprised I could still stand myself or even look at him because of how guilty I felt." She stood.

"That doesn't matter! You hurt him!"

"And I'm trying to fix it!"

"Bullshit! You are such a brat!"

"Why don't you act your age not your shoe size!"

"How about you act your age!"

"Why don't you leave me the hell alone?"

"Why don't you stay away from my brother?"

"No way in hell am I staying away from Kiba! I'll kill myself before I do that! I love Kiba right to death and I promise him and everyone here right now that I'm never going to hurt Kiba! If I do you have the right to fucking kill me!" I sat down, finished eating, and went into my room. Damn Hana pissed me off. That bitch.

"Kit-Kit?" I looked up to see Kiba in the doorway.

"Yeah?" He walked over and kissed me.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I'm sorry about fighting with your sister all the time. I really don't try to."

"It's okay. I'm gonna be sleeping here tonight anyways, I already have everything." Kiba looked into my eyes and pushed me to the bed. He started to kiss me and I kissed him back. We parted and changed into our PJ's. I got situated and went to bed. Kiba had his arms around me and my face was nuzzled into his chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Kita's POV**

I woke up to Kiba's chest. It's been a few weeks after the chunnin exams and Shikamaru was the only one that became a chunnin. But I didn't care. Kiba would. Soon. I was at Kiba's house. And damn was I happy. Akamaru came up and licked mine and Kiba's faces. We got up, dressed, and got ready and went on a walk with Akamaru. We ran into Naruto and Shikamaru outside of Choji's house. Akamaru went after Choji's chip and Choji ate it.

"What's up?"

"Sasuke left the village" I froze. I looked at Kiba. He could tell I was worried.

"Kiba?"

"I know. You want me to help?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes we do. Come on, we have some others to get." I just stood there. "Come on Kit, you can come with us until we leave the village." I smiled and went with them. They got Neji and waited at the gate. I listened as they had their little meeting.

"Kit, this is where we have to part, so say your goodbyes to Kiba. We might not be back for a while." I nodded and looked at Kiba. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"I always hate it when you leave." I said.

"I know, but I'll be back. Just wait for me." I teared up. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. He kissed me and I cuddled into him. His lips were, as usual, soft and full of truth and love. "Bye Kit-Kit."

"Wait!" It was Sakura. She was talking to Naruto about getting Sasuke back. They turned and I couldn't take it. I ran over to Kiba and tackled him to the ground. I kissed him and then parted.

"If you don't come back, I'll castrate you and feed you to a pack of wolves." Kiba smiled.

"I love you too Kit-Kit"

"I love you so much." I cuddled into him and got off him while helping him up.

"I'll see you when I get back okay" He pat my head gently.

"Okay." We kissed again and they left.

"Come on Sakura, Kitakita" Lee said and we left. I got home and went inside. Kakashi was on a mission and I was all alone. I thought of something and went to Lady Tsunade's office. She was the new Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked when I entered her office.

"Yes, Kit?"

"I was wondering if you had any small jobs for me? You know, to help the village in a non-ninja, non-violent way?"

"I have a package that needs to be delivered to the Hyuuga's, can you do that?" I nodded and she handed it to me. I left and went to the Hyuuga's. I knocked on the door and Hinata opened it.

"Oh H-Hello Kitakita."

"Hey Hinata. I have a package from Lady Tsunade for your family." She nodded and took it. I smiled and went back to Tsunade to help Shizune with paperwork. I got there and Tsunade was talking about sending help. I smiled when she said Sand. I know that they were tricked so they weren't bad. I know that it might not BE Gaara and his siblings, but still. She asked me to work on Shizune's work while she was delivering the message.

Tsunade gave me a pile of paperwork and told me to start filing. I did and was done by nightfall. Shizune kept giving me stuff once she had gotten back from delivering the message, or I would have been done by 1 o'clock.

I went home and locked the door behind me. I locked the windows and all other possible entrances. I put up the barrier seals the Kakashi leaves for when I am home alone. I changed, made supper, ate and went into my room. I sat on my bed and curled up. I have never done well when I was alone. No one was here, and I didn't want to burden someone. I was alone until Kakashi or Kiba came back. In these situations, I did better listening to music. I went over to my stereo and grabbed a few CDs from the little stand next to it. I was flipping through them when someone pressed the doorbell.

I was looking through the peephole and saw Lady Tsunade, I put my hand on one of the Chakra Seals and it showed Lady Tsunade still. No one can EVER beat the special Chakra seals that all three Sannin made. I opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Hello Kitakita, I'm sorry to bug you this late at night, but I would like you to come with me for a second." I nodded and followed. We went to a the club. I sighed. "Nani please?" I nodded and changed. I got in the club, this place was my home pretty much, and man did I feel great.

"Hey Nani!" It was James, a regular. I hadn't been in for a little, and he liked me. I was his favorite dancer, and that put me through a lot.

"Hello James." He tried to hug me but I put my hands up. "I'm only here to work, you already know that it doesn't involve what you want me for." He kinda frowned, but perked right back up.

"You're here to dance?!"

"Yeah." I got over and he told me the song. I smiled. I loved this song. I got on the stage and Candyland by Blood On The Dance Floor began to play. I danced as I felt was appropriate, for the song. I finished and went behind the bar to start serving drinks.

"Hey Nani! Tequila on the rocks for our birthday boy!" I walked over. The 'Birthday Boy' looked no older than 17 or 18.

"ID please" He hesitated and pulled it out. I looked at it and frowned. It was fake. I smiled and nodded. I went out back and pulled down our special 'tequila'. I came back out and handed it to him. He drank it and spit it out.

"What kinda drink is this?"

"Colorless milk. Your ID is a fake. I want to see the rest of your guys ID's before anything else happens thank you." They just so happened to ALL be fake. One was legit, he would be 21 in 24 hours. They went back to where they were supposed to be and I sighed. I finished around 3 in the morning and went back home. I changed and went back to my stereo. I put the CDs back and laid down then went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Kita's POV**

I woke up alone. Kiba had been gone for three days now. What was I gonna do? I can't go on missions like he can, and it's not like I can go to the bar this early, no one's there.

What was I gonna do? I looked out my window. What to do?

I went into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was matted and I had bags under my eyes. I had nightmares about Kiba since he's on a mission against the Sound I got scared, night before last was when the nightmares started.

I sighed and turned on the shower water, all cold and no hot. Freezing cold showers always seemed to calm me down. I allowed the water to run down my body. I felt all my muscles loosen and my nerves calm. I finished up and stepped out. I'd take a real shower in an hour or so.

I walked out in a towel and went to the dresser. I opened the first drawer, looked down and saw a collar. I bought it for Kiba. It was brown with a single red line through the middle, and it had a little tag in a heart shape with his name in it. I smiled. I loved it. I just hoped he would too.

I closed it and felt better. Looking at it just calmed me. I grabbed my clothes and laid them out. Do I wanna wear this? Or should I wear something else? I don't know. I decided I'd just stay home till the bar opened and then I'd just work and stuff. The phone rang. I picked it up.

"Kit?" It was Sakura.

"Yeah?"

"We're having a sleepover at Hinata's. Wanna come?" I nodded so fast. I thought my head was gonna roll of my shoulders.

"Yeah! I need something to do anyways. I haven't hung with the you girls in... ever!" I packed my stuff with the phone still to my ear. Sakura was on her way and would pick me up on the way. Then we'd get Ino and TenTen. I was all packed and waiting outside the building. Sakura was coming kinda slowly. We started walking to Ino's flower shop. Sakura seemed depressed.

"Worried about Sasuke?" She seemed shocked for a second then nodded. I truly thought that her and Sasuke would have been the cutest couple, and I could tell he liked her too, but killing Itachi was his first priority, which got in the way of everything.

"They'll bring him back." Kiba crossed my mind and I smiled. Maybe, he was thinking of me. I hoped so. We got to the flower shop and got Ino.

"Hey Kit! Hey Sakura." I smiled and we started walking again.

"So, Ino, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I'm a little worried about Sasuke, but I know that he'll come back." Sakura seemed a little down by the sound of his name. "What about you Kit?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm really worried about Kiba." I looked out the ground and could feel the happiness drain out of my face.

"You okay Kit?" I snapped up and smiled.

"Sorry, I've been kinda tired lately."

"I have another question." Ino said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in your PJs?" I looked down. I was in sweats and a tank top. I didn't think these were PJs, but I guess for some people.

"I just threw something on." She nodded and we got to TenTen's.

"TenTen! Hurry the hell up!" She got out and we went to Hinata's. We knocked on the door and Hinata's father opened it and we went it. He led us to Hinata's room. It was blue with purple butterflies. It was nice.

"H-Hey girls."

"Hey Hinata!" We were all excited, even though deep inside some of us were a little, depressed.

"So what are we gonna do?" Ino seemed really into this.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but... this is my first sleepover." They all gawked at me.

"What are you sheltered?"

"Kakashi raised me." Sakura sighed.

"Well, we do hair and makeup, gossip, play games like Truth or Dare, and talk about the boys we like and why we like them." I nodded.

"I did that with Kakashi before. He got mad at me when I put his hair into pigtails though." They all bursted out laughing. "I needed to be a girl somehow." They nodded and decided to play Truth or Dare.

"I'll go first to show Kit's how it's done." Ino seemed really confident. "Sakura, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me Ino."

"I dare you to go flirt with Shino since he's back from his mission with his dad and take pics of his face." She nodded and left, she came back about five minutes later and smiled.

"Got them." Shino's face was so red. "My turn, Hinata, Truth or Dare?"

"T-Truth."

"Who do you like?" She went redder than my hair. She looked down and started doing that poking thing with her fingers.

"N-Naruto." I sighed, along with everyone else. "TenTen T-Truth or D-Dare."

"Dare me girl."

"I dare you to kiss Lee next time you see him." And wouldn't you know, Lee fell through the wall, with Gai-sensei. TenTen kissed him, then went to the bathroom to disinfect her mouth.

"Lee, Gai, what are you doing here?" They looked at each other and pulled the whole 'Youth' crap. "Get out, or I'm telling the Hokage that you guys are spying on a girl's sleepover." They looked at each other and ran. TenTen got back and we continued.

"Kit, Truth or Dare?"

"Um.... Truth?"

"When was the last time you had a nosebleed?" I went red. Maybe I wouldn't have to explain.

"Well... Sakura, you know that A-ranked mission to the Land of Water you went on?" She nodded. "Well I ended up having to stay at Kiba's house. That's where the last nosebleed happened."

"Why'd you get it?" Shit.

"Well, um... he um... got..." I left it there. They all burst out laughing.

"That gave you a nosebleed?"

"It came out of his boxers." They all shut up. Oh no. They started asking all of these questions. I didn't answer any of them. Oh dear. Kiba save me please.


	20. Chapter 20

**Kita's POV**

They kept on asking questions. I would tell you them but most of them aren't appropriate. I will tell you Hinata's though.

"Was it cute?"

"..... Yes." I blushed and everyone gawked at Hinata.

"I'm shocked that Hinata out of all of us would ask a question. I mean really. She seems so sweet and innocent." Ino got a few nods of approval from her statement.

"So Kit. You like Kiba THAT much huh?" Sakura got this evil look in her eye.

"Yeah."

"And his mother and Kakashi-sensei are okay with this?"

"Yeah."

"What about Hana?" I grew this HUGE ass anime vein.

"That whore can curl up in a hole and die and have worms and beetles infest her eye sockets and have mice eat her organs!" They were all scared shitless.

"So I guess she doesn't approve?" Ino asked cautiously.

"Nope." I said as I crossed my arms and huffed.

"That's all you had to say."

"I know but I needed to get that off my chest." They all nodded. "So what now?"

"Let's talk about boys since we got on the topic. Let's start with Hinata." Ino said. Hinata went beat red.

"Question One: Who do you like? First and last name please." Ino asked.

"N-Naruto Uzu-maki."

"Question Two: When did you start liking him?" Ino was apparently asking Hinata all the questions.

"W-when I f-first saw h-him. In the ninja academy, 5th week 3rd day 2nd hour 50th minute." Damn she had that memorized.

"Question Three: What do you like about him?"

"How strong he is and how he never gives up."

"Question Four: Best Physical Quality?"

"His sapphire blue eyes."

"Question Five: Do you wanna spend forever with him?"

"Yes." Hinata was so red. She seemed so nervous but she seemed to be getting slightly better. Ino looked at Sakura.

"Sakura, Question One?"

"Sasuke Uchiha" Shocker.

"Question Two?"

"When we were little, first few weeks in the Ninja Academy." Of course.

"Question Three?"

"Totally his smexy hair!" ... His duck butt hair?

"Question Four?"

"Just said it. His smexy hair!" Duck butt?

"Question Five?"

"Totally!!!" She seemed so sad at the beginning of this sleep over and now talking about Sasuke didn't seem to bug her? Wow. Ino looked at Tenten now.

"Ten Ten, Question One?"

"Neji Hyuuga." No Brainer.

"Question Two?"

"A while after we became a team actually. During training."

"Question Three?"

"His amazing Strength."

"Question Four?"

"His curse mark." Strange.

"Question Five?"

"I hope so." Ino was about to look at me when I started

"Ino, Question One?" She seemed shocked real quick.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha of course."

"Are all your answer's the same as Sakura's?"

"Yes."

"Never mind." Ino finally had at me. She smirked.

"Question One?"

"Kiba Inuzuka. Who else."

"Question Two?"

"A year after he confessed to me. He complimented me when we first met and he was so sweet when we played at the academy on Saturday.... Aunty Mia let us play there."

"Question Three?"

"His honesty."

"Question Four? Wait I think I know. His-"

"Eyes!" I cut her off. It wasn't that.

"Okay then. Question Five?"

"Yes. I told his sister, his mother, and my brother that if I break his heart they can all kill me!" They kinda jumped.

"Love him that much?" Ino asked.

"Want to make his sister shut up is a little more like it." I shrugged. But I did really love Kiba that much.

"Nice Kit." Tenten smiled and put an arm around my shoulders. Sakura smiled, Hinata gave a small smile, and Ino smirked/smiled. It was now time for hair and make-up. Then we watched New Moon and Jacob reminded me kinda of Kiba, with the whole canine thing. Then we went to bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kita's POV**

I woke up and saw purple butterflies. That's right. I'm in Hinata's house. I got up and looked around me. Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura were all still asleep. I went into the bathroom to do my morning routine. Hinata's bathroom was like her room, blue walls with purple butterflies. I finished up and when I came out Ino was beginning to stir.

"Good Morning Ino." I said.

"Morning Kit." She went into the bathroom and I sat on Hinata's couch. Ino came out and sat next to me and we started to talk, about anything really.

"So do you think they'll be back today?"

"I don't know Ino. It may be a few more days, it might be a few more weeks or months, I doubt months actually, weeks are possible I guess. But either way I don't know."

"Do you think they'll bring Sasuke back?" Ino asked, a little quieter.

"For yours and Sakura's sake they better." I sighed. I already knew the answer to this, but I'm not going to get in the way of orders. There was a knock on the door and everyone woke up. I opened it and it was Hiashi, Hinata's dad.

"Hiashi-sama? What is it?" He looked at all of us.

"They're back, but Neji and Choji are in critical care, Kiba isn't as bad as them but is still hurt, Akamaru may be in critical care soon, Shikamaru has a broken finger, and Naruto has yet to come back." We all sprang up and bolted to our designated locations. I was in Kiba's room while Hana was healing Akamaru.

"Kiba!" I ran and was prepared to jump but stopped and just kneeled next to him.

"Kit-Kit? Didn't think you'd be here so fast." He asked.

"Hiashi-sama told us. Neji is his nephew after all."

"So he's okay?" I nodded.

"Choji and Shikamaru too. Neji and Choji are in critical care though, I saw Shikamaru and all he had was a broken finger and a few scratches. I see the sand helped out. That's nice." Kiba nodded and was about to speak. "Naruto's not back yet." He nodded again and just stared at the ceiling.

"I need to get stronger." I shook my head. Of course he did. Just like Naruto. Then Hana cleared her throat.

"Excuse me Miss. Hatake, but Kiba and Akamaru need to rest and that means YOU have to leave." I shot a death glare. "I'm serious. I'm gonna finish up with Akamaru and then I'm out." Bitch.

"I'd like Kitakita to stay Hana." She made a face. "I don't think there'll be an issue to my health and if there is one, the nurses will ask her to leave." Her face got worse.

"I'm worried about Akamaru as well you know. Having her in her might stress him out and cause his treatment to be ineffective." That wretched old bitch. She just doesn't want me near Kiba. I know my fair share of animal care, I went to be every profession so that I may be a vet if I do so choose. But she's too damn dumb to know that.

"Well, sorry to say Hana, but I've done veterinary, which works for normal and ninja dogs, and I ask if I may look at him, without touching him of course." She made another face. I hope her face gets stuck. She agreed eventually. I looked Akamaru over and he looked fine. Seemed it as well. "Kiba?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Akamaru?" I asked.

"We were fighting one of the sound ninjas and Akamaru ended up getting hurt very badly." I nodded.

"Internally Hana?"

"No bleeding or broken bones." I nodded again.

"So it's all surface wounds and chakra depletion?" I confirmed.

"Yes."

"Well, Hana, that means that I have no reason to leave. I may not be a medical ninja, but I do know that with rest and proper treatment, Akamaru will be fine, and besides, he likes me." I saw the anger burn in her eyes. She scoffed and walked out.

"Sorry about that Ki-" He whipped me around and placed his lips firmly on mine.

"Well, I'll be damned. If it isn't that red head from the exams." I turned and saw Gaara. We've been writing to each other after the exams, he really was a cool guy.

"Hey Gaara. And I wouldn't be talking about red heads. You're one yourself." He made a face, looked like a happy face, kinda creepy at the same time though. He shrugged and we hugged, then I sat on the side of Kiba's bed while Gaara's siblings came in. We talked and I laughed and then they left to help at the academy.

"Well, I should g-" And I found that Kiba's lips were on mine again. Son of a bitch I've missed this. I felt his tongue try to come in without first asking permission and I pulled away.

"Sorry Kiba darling. But I must go. As soon as you can get out, come and sleep at my house okay?" He nodded and we kissed once more before I left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Kita's POV**

I was sitting at home and heard a knock on the front door. I went to check it out and it was Kakashi.

"Did you forget your key again?" He sheepishly put his hand behind his head and scratched it.

"Well you know." I just rolled my eyes and hugged him.

"I've missed you Onii-sama." He hugged me back and we sat at our dining room table. We started talking when there was another knock on the door. This time it was Tsume.

"Hello Kita, have you seen Kiba? He's not in his hospital room and everyone is looking for him and Akamaru." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you if I see him though. Do you want Kakashi to help?" She nodded and Kakashi left with her. I rolled my eyes and closed the door then spun around.

"That's funny. Kiba isn't in the hospital. I wonder where he could be?" I sounded so stupid saying that. I opened my bedroom door and there on my bed was the devil himself. I shook my head and sighed. He stood up and walked over to me.

"Hey Kit-Kit." He kissed me.

"Kiba. You should be in the hospital." I said, slightly annoyed.

"I know, but I HAD to see you. I've missed you so much." He kissed me again. I kissed back and before I knew it I was pinned to the bed and Kiba was between my legs with his tongue in my mouth. I just couldn't help but moan a little, which was a bad idea because the moment was ruined by Kakashi coming in the room.

"I knew I'd find him here. I could've sworn I sensed his chakra in our apartment for a quick second." I sighed and Kiba's mom walked in.

"Kiba! You, young man, had me worried. I see Akamaru's here as well. I'll inform the hospital that you are well enough to be out." I smiled with Kiba. They shut the door and then Kakashi came back in.

"By the way, I have a mission today and won't be home till tomorrow afternoon okay?" I nodded and he left. I sighed and Kiba hugged me.

"I love you Kit-Kit."

"I love you too Kiba." He kissed me again and we started making out. He was still between my legs and I began to feel something push against me and when I realized what I let out a loud moan. And it was LOUD. There was a knock on the front door. I got up and opened it and there stood Kurenai and Asuma, along with Lady Tsunade.

"Yes?"

"We heard something and thought you were in trouble." I blushed at how loud that moan was and just sighed.

"Well I'm fine ok?"

"We need to make sure. I need to check your room real quick." shit! Kiba...

"You don't have to." Tsunade was already at the door. Damn...

"Um... you really don't wanna go in there."

"Why not?" Tsunade's hand was on the door.

"Kiba's in there and he's resting. The noise you heard was me stubbing my toe on the bed post." She nodded and left. Kurenai and Asuma didn't though.

"What's Kiba doing in your room?" Kurenai asked.

"Resting."

"The noise was a moan hun." Damn you Kurenai!

"We were making out okay. Now leave." They did and I went back into the room. Kiba was laying there very sexily. I shuddered and swallowed hard. He looked so hot. I sat on the bed and just started to rock back and forth. I don't know why but I did. Kiba wrapped his arms around me.

"You know what Kit-Kit."

"What Kiba?"

"You're one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen." He kissed my cheek and I blushed. I turned to face him and found his head on my shoulder and that he had fallen asleep. I sighed and laid him down on my bed and covered him up. Akamaru curled up in a dog bed I had gotten a while back and slept. I kissed Kiba's forehead and just randomly started to clean the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**Kiba's POV**

I woke up in Kit-Kit's bed covered up. I heard a vacuum and guessed that she was cleaning the house. I got up and felt like snooping. I didn't know why but I've never known what was in her room really, I've been too busy kissing her.

I looked around. It was a nice room, not really painted for a girl, it was a pale tan color and it was kinda plain for my taste, which means it was even worse for Kit-Kit I imagine. There was a dresser and a closet, along with, of course, a bathroom. According to Kit-Kit it was always just hers because when she was little she was scared to death of the dark in her normal form and having a bathroom in her room made it easier instead of having to leave the room and go down to next to Kakashi's room.

On her dresser was a CD player, with an iHome and a cassette player. Next to it was a stereo and next to that was a stand that held CDs, it had a door and when I opened it it had cassettes and on the door were tons of pockets with tons of iPods, oldest to newest. I shut the door and looked through some CD cases. Pussycat Dolls, Miley Cyrus, Big Time Rush, Cobra Starship, Blood On The Dancefloor? I read the back of the case. It was a burned CD. The back said... What the hell is my girlfriend listening to? I put it back and looked in her bathroom.

It was nice and it was kinda big. It had a shower big enough for two, a whirlpool tub, a toilet, and a vanity sink with a nice sized mirror cabinet. I opened it and saw the usual; toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, swish, extra razorheads. I looked in the shower, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, shaving lotion, loofah, razor. Near her bathtub was bubblebath. Of course. Must be for when she just wants to relax.

I walked back out. Kitakita still was cleaning. I looked out her window. Yup, you could see my room. Besides that you have a nice view of the village and the woods behind my house. I heard the door open and there was Kitakita.

"Good afternoon Kit-Kit." I walked over and kissed her. "Hope it's okay but I snooped around for a bit. I didn't go through your dresser okay." She seemed a little embarrassed but went to her dresser, pulled something out and turned, hiding it behind her back.

"Kiba, you know I missed you a lot right?" I nodded. "Well..." She shifted from foot to foot.

"Well...?"

"I bought this for you." She pulled out a brown dog collar with a red line going through the middle that had a heart-shaped tag with my name on it. I smiled.

"Kit-Kit." I kissed her. "I love it." She smiled and helped me put it on.

"It looks good on you!" I smiled and flexed my arms. She laughed. "Hot."

"I was trying to go for sexy." I pouted a little. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Fine, how does drop dead sexy sound?" I smirked.

"Love it."

"I thought you loved me?"

"I love you too Kit-Kit." She smiled and hugged me.

"I love you Kiba." She kissed me and we laid on her bed. I rolled on top of her and licked her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and it started an all out war. Our tongues thrashed and danced and fought for dominance, in the end, the doorbell won. I rolled my eyes and Kitakita went to get it.

"May I help you?" I heard from Kit's room.

"Yes." It was my sister. "Is Kiba here?" She didn't sound pleased.

"Sorry to say but, what's it to ya?" I heard the growl.

"He's my brother and I want him home."

"What if your mother said it was okay for him to be here?" I could feel Hana glaring at Kit. I heard a smack,then something hit the floor. I ran out and saw Kit on the floor shaking and holding her cheek. I felt enraged and the next thing I knew, my fist had collided with Hana's face and she was sent flying out the building. I helped Kit up and put her on her bed after closing the door.

"I am so sorry Kit-Kit. I don't know what's wrong with her." She shook her head.

"It's okay Kiba. It's not your fault your sister's a whore." I smiled a little and kissed her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Kita's POV**

Kiba was getting ice to put on my cheek. Hana's hand is really hard. I held my cheek. Not the first time she did, but still. It hurt a lot.

I guess I can see where she's coming from. I wouldn't want my brother getting hurt by the same girl for years and years and then low and behold, the girl is dating him. Or is in my house. Sadly, I know exactly where she's coming from. Kakashi had that issue with Rin, she was the girl on his team, but she died. That's when Chima became really handy, but since he's dating Anko now, she's becoming less so.

Kiba came in with the ice and helped me hold it to my face. It was ice cold! But of course it is, it's ice. Kiba began to apologize for Hana again.

"Kiba, it's okay. Really it is."

"No it's not! She has no right to hurt you. She needs to learn to get over it. You've apologized to me and we're together and happy now. That's all that matters. And she should accept it."

"Kiba, there's nothing we can do to change her mind." The doorbell rang again and this time Kiba came with me. It was Shikamaru.

"Hey Kit." He greeted.

"Hey Shikamaru. How are you?"

"I'm okay. But she's being so troublesome." He stepped aside to show that Temari had followed. "I was hoping to get away from the drama at the hospital, but she just had to come see you."

"Hey Temari." I said with a smile.

"Hey Kit. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"What happened to your face Kit?" Shikamaru asked. I held it real quick. "Looks like it hurt. What a drag."

"Yeah Kit, What happened to your face?" Temari asked.

"My sis came and hit her for no reason."

"Isn't that, like, assault in some way or another?"

"I don't know Shikamaru. But if it is she better stop. Hana could get her job taken away. And then I'd have to deal with her all day instead of most of it." I kinda laughed at Kiba response. "What's so funny?"

"What you just said reminded me of Shikamaru a little bit. Speaking of which, Shikamaru, Temari, you wanna come in? I was just thinking of making lunch."

"I wouldn't mind, what about you Shika?"

"Whatever. I'd be forced to anyways."

"Hey! Is that an insult to my cooking?" I asked, teasing slightly.

"No, no it's not Kit. Just saying that Temari would make me do it if I wanted to eat your food or would rather not waste your time on me."

"That sounded kinda outta character Shikamaru."

"What a drag." They came in and all of them sat at the table. I felt safe with a Gennin and 2 Chunin, if Kakashi was here I would feel even safer though. I started to cook some homemade ramen, from scratch. It was kinda hard and would normally take a long time but after years and years, and I mean years and years, of perfecting it, it doesn't take as long.

"What flavor ramen do you guys like?"

"Pork."

"Chicken."

"You." I blushed.

"Kiba. I'm not a ramen flavor."

"I wish you were." I blushed more.

"Kiba!"

"Okay, Okay. Beef." I nodded and walked back to the stove. I finished and added all the little things that made it ramen and not just soba noodles.

"Pork for Temari, Chicken for Shikamaru, and Beef for Kiba and I." I put down the ramen and sat next to Kiba. Everyone dug in.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah Temari."

"Where'd you get the collar? You haven't always had it have you?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, she's right. You didn't have it on the mission." Shikamaru confirmed as he looked at it, then decided it wasn't something he cared about.

"Kit-Kit got it for me."

"Aww. You two have nicknames for each other. And a little trinket. So cute." Temari ciied. "Kit, what's your nickname for Kiba?"

"Well, he's my Puppy of course." They kinda laughed.

"Well Kit, the way your hair's styled it reminds me of a cat." Shikamaru said. I felt my hair. He was right I guess. The way my hair went up did probably look like cat ears.

"I thought her hair style looked more like a Siberian Husky." Kiba said.

"You're a dog person, of course you would. But they definitely look like cat ears." I sighed. Don't fight don't fight.

"Maybe you're right. Oh well. Kit-Kit?" I looked at Kiba and he kissed me.

"Ok you two. You can kiss, but don't do anything inappropriate." We pulled away and blushed. Ruin the moment Temari. The doorbell rang again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Kita's POV**

Kiba went to the door and it was Tsume.

"Naruto's back." I ran to the door.

"Did he succeed in his mission?" She shook her head.

"Sasuske is now with Orochimaru, he's abandoned us." My smiled was gone, along with my appetite. I sat down with the others and Kiba did as well. "I'm sorry kids. There's nothing we can do now." We finished eating and soon Temari and Shikamaru left and it was only Kiba and I.

"What do you think's going to happen?" Kiba asked, about as bummed out as I was.

"Pure agonizing pain Puppy, pure agonizing pain. Naruto's gonna train like crazy, Sakura's going to do the same, and everyone will be a little uneasy if the Sound is involved in a mission because of Sasuke and the chance they might run into him. He may be a genin now, but eventually, he'll become S-Ranked, just like the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I just hope he knows what hell he's getting himself into by going to Orochimaru. I mean, I don't like the guy, not one bit, but that doesn't mean he can do this. What if the Hokage sends me somewhere and he needs to intercept it? What if you go on a mission and get hurt? What if our friends die at his hands all because he wants to avenge his clan's death? What will happen then? Will Sasuke continue just so that he can kill his brother, not caring if he dies in the process and kills off his bloodline? What will happen if he kills Sakura or Ino? Or any of his other fangirls? What's going to happen to the village if they attack? What will happen to Onii-sama's team? What will happen to us?" I looked at Kiba with sad eyes. He held me close and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry Kit-Kit. It'll all turn out right. You know how stubborn Naruto is. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow even though he's not healed enough, and train till he ends up back in the hospital, rinse and repeat, until he thinks he's strong enough to bring Sasuke back, run into one obstacle, find out he's not ready yet, end up in the hospital and start right from the beginning until he does finally bring Sasuke back." I smiled a little.

"Thanks Kiba. You know just what to say, even if you don't know what you're saying." He blushed.

"I do to know what I'm saying!" I laughed a little.

"I know you do Kiba, I was kidding."

"Well your kidding is going to get you in trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"This." He pulled up my shirt and blew on my stomach. I started laughing and we just went back and forth until we started having a tickle fight, which ended when the doorbell rang. I opened it and it was Tsume again.

"I came to ask Kiba if he was staying here with you or if you were staying with us since Kakashi won't be back till tomorrow and I don't trust you here alone."

"Why don't you trust me here alone?"

"What if Sasuke comes back and-" I got the hint.

"Thanks Tsume, I just needed to have that on my mind right now. Kiba! Your mother wants to know if you're staying here or bringing me to your house since Kakashi won't be here till tomorrow!" He came out of the room and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm staying here with her. Since Hana's being a royal bitch as usual."

"What did she do this time?" Tsume asked.

"She slapped Kit-Kit across the face hard enough that she needed ice."

"I'll be having a word with her, but you're probably right. I'll have your clothes ready for you to come get later, unless you'd rather me bring it, and I'll bring some dinner over for you two as well okay? Good night kids." She left and I sighed, seriously. She acted like my mother, I think. I wasn't old enough to get to know my actual mother anyways.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kita's POV**

So Tsume came by like she said she would and I looked at the clock. Hmmm.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Kit?" He said right after taking a big bite of steak.

"What's today?"

"Wednesday. Why?" I stood quick.

"Fuck! I'm supposed to be working tonight! In half an hour!" I sat down and started to scarf down my food then transformed into Nani. Kiba stared for a minute. "What?"

"Sorry I haven't seen Nani for a while"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Hun. I gotta shower and get ready." I ran to the shower. Damn it. Why did I have to forget. Oh well. I finished and blow dried my hair, brushed it, grabbed my new uniform, it changed because as I got older, Nani got sexier in older man's eyes. So instead of just a white button up shirt, I'm in a white strapless corset and a mini skirt. As well as white hooker boots. I stepped out of the bathroom and there stood Kiba, with a nosebleed, and more.

"That's your new uniform?" I nodded.

"I still were the old one every so often, but since Nani got a bigger chest and hips, the men wanted something sexier, and since I've always worn white, your mom got me this and a light pink one to match the panties I wear. We went shopping a month ago." He nodded and walked me to the club. I walked in and one of our other workers were there.

"Nani, you were almost late. Who's the boy?"

"An Inuzuka. He's here with me since his girlfriend is with his mom at the moment. He's also here to get to know the business a little. Ok kid, listen to Gengo and he'll tell you the rundown. You can't serve alcohol so don't bother asking about the bar got it?" Kiba seemed a little upset, but understood, I couldn't be lovey like this, I'd get in trouble. I walked over to the dressing room for last minute adjustments. One of the other girls were there to, Kekai. She was wearing a red spaghetti strap corset and blue jeans.

"Where you working tonight Nani?"

"Haven't looked yet. You're obviously working the bar with Gengo. We have the Youngest Inuzuka in tonight to learn so be nice to him or Tsume will have your ass." She nodded and looked at the schedule for me.

"Sorry Nani, you're on the pole tonight." I looked at her.

"Damn it!" I don't really hate the pole, but Kiba was here, and I would get so embarrassed. Damn it! I walked out and went over to the pole. I stepped onto the separate stage, yeah we had a few stages, one for stripping, pole dancing, dirty dancing, and one for singing, and another for extra use, like a band or something like that.

Anyways. I stepped up onto the Pole Stage and got into position. I looked out at the crowd and they all stared a little, realized who I was and whistled. Then "Next Contestant" by Nickleback started playing. And a dancing I went. The song didn't really go with the pole and it was embarrassing. I mean really, get me some pole music at least. I saw Kiba doing dishes and he was singing with it. I giggled in my head. Guess it's true though.

Finally the song was over. And a better one came on, "Sexin' on the dancefloor" by Cash Cash. Let me tell you this was better to pole dance to. And there were whistles and even some money, of course in the box connected to the stage. All the stages have those so that the money isn't ruined. And stuffing them in your clothes, if you had any on, was really weird for a five year old to do when I was doing this years ago. The song finished and the night continued and finally Kiba and I left.

"You danced well Nani. I wish I could see Kit do that." I blushed.

"Well she might if you ask her." I loved the multiple forms I had because to other people it seems like I'm making a suggestion, but to Kiba, it was a hint hint kinda thing. We got to my house and I changed my clothes before changing back to normal. I walked out and Kiba stared at me.

"So Kit, would you pole dance for me?" I blushed and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Let me shower first and I might."

"May I join you?"

"So bold. Did the little puppy not get fixed when he was younger?" I teased.

"Haha very funny Kit."

"I try." He wrapped his hands around me and kissed me.

"You know, even covered in sweat, you smell amazing." I blushed harder and started to head for the bathroom.

"Come on Kiba. You wanted to shower didn't you?" He blushed and joined me. We got into the bathroom and undressed. While I got the shower started Kiba was undoing my hair. We stepped in and washed each other, giggling and chuckling as we did. We got out and dried each other, then went to bed. It was a long night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Kiba's POV**

It's been awhile since Sasuke left the village and Kit-Kit and I have been doing fine, unless Kakashi-sensei and I have missions, but then she hangs out with any of the girls that stay behind.

I was with her in her room. She was so happy right now because I was there and so wasn't Kakashi, that was until I was called to the Kage tower.

I brought her with me and we stood in front of Lady Tsunade with everyone from the Sasuke mission that was leaf, including Lee, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. We were to go help the sand retrieve one of their Shinobi. I felt so bad for having to leave Kit, but Kakashi was supposed to be good for a while. So we left after getting ready and I said by to Kit at the gate.

"I'm gonna miss you Puppy."

"I'll miss you too Kit-Kit." We did our good bye kiss and we were off.

**Kitakita's POV**

Kiba was gone again and I went to my house. I sat on the bed and started to play with the locket Kiba gave me. It had the 'Inu' kanji* on it and inside was a picture of Kiba. I can't stand anything being so close to my neck or he would've gotten me a collar. I turned on my music and laid there singing.

Then there was the doorbell. I wish I could change the sound of that. I'll have to talk to Kakashi about that. Too bad he was sent on a mission last minute. I opened the and it was one of my old students, Takeshi. He graduated with Kiba and the others.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. You're Ms. Mia's niece right?" I nodded slowly. "My name is Takeshi. I came to see if you wanted to hang out or something." I knew what this kid was like with girls. He was verbally abusive and always pressed desires on them. I had to speak with him multiple times on the issue because the girls were always crying.

"I'm sorry, but no." He looked angry. Did I mention he got physical when shot down? Because he does.

"Why the hell not?" I looked him dead in the eye, ready to grab my safety kunai, which is always with me, especially when I'm home alone.

"I don't want to. And I don't want my brother to worry about me if he gets home from his mission and I'm not here. Or if I need to do something for one of my friends or family. And frankly, I don't think my aunt wants me to be with one of her old students." Takeshi grabbed my wrist.

"Let me tell ya somethin’ bitch. My name is Takeshi Yaru and I always get what I want. So either you're gonna come with me quietly or I'm gonna drag you. Am I understood?" I glared. I tried to wiggle out of his grip but couldn't. I was ready to grab the kunai under my skirt when he jerked me from the house. No way in hell.

I pulled out my kunai and was ready to cut him. He laughed and tried to jerk me again. I stood my ground and got into a fighting stance I've seen the sensei's teach the children in the academy. As well as Kiba and all the other ninja I've watched fight. Takeshi laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"The fact you think a non-ninja like you can take down a genin."

"Don't think that just because I'm a pretty face means that I don't know how to take care of myself." He pulled again and I still didn't move. I inhaled deeply and released a loud scream. Takeshi let go of my hand to plug his ears, just what I wanted. I lunged and knocked him down and had him at kunai point in a way that he couldn't escape,. Then Asuma came with Kurenai. They were shocked and came to pull me off but I stood and they brought Takeshi and I to the Kage tower.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsunade asked.

"I don't know M'lady. We heard Kitakita scream and headed over, then saw her holding Takeshi at kunai point."

"Takeshi, your story?"

"I went to her house to see if she wanted to hang out because she was there the day I graduated and I thought she was cute. I got there and she was being all snobby and I asked her to calm down and a simple no would have done fine. She lashed out screaming and held me at kunai point. I thought she would kill me because I couldn't move. I'm glad Kurenai-sensei and Asuma-sensei came when they did."

"Kit?"

"He came to my house and asked to hang out. I said no. He got angry and asked why. I said that I didn't wanna worry anyone if they stopped by or if Kakashi came home. I also said that I didn't think that my aunt would approve me hanging out with one of her old students. Yes I know I do but Aunty Mia said not to hang out with Takeshi for reasons she wouldn't tell me. He grabbed my wrist, called me a bitch and said that he'd get what he wanted if he had to drag me into it or not. He pulled me out of the house a little and then I held my ground. Then I pulled out my safety kunai and he laughed saying that I couldn't hurt him because I wasn't a ninja. I told him all because I had a pretty face didn't mean I couldn't protect myself. Then I screamed. He let go, and I took the opportunity to get him in a situation that if I had to kill him I could but if I didn't, which I didn't want to do, I could keep him from doing much harm to me and hopefully last till someone came to help. You can ask them. I got off him as soon as they came over to pull me off."

"I don't know who to believe."

"I have a camera outside of my apartment. Watch that." They went and got it then watched it. Takeshi was punished and sent to be under house arrest for a month and couldn't go on missions any higher than D-rank.

Kurenai walked me home and helped me get the recording back in. She left and I put on the security system. That was awful. I hoped that Kiba or Kakashi would be back soon so that I didn't have to deal with that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Inu Kanji is how the Japanese write dog


	28. Chapter 28

**Kita's POV**

Well, I just finished cleaning the house, and I mean cleaning. Like it sparkled. I pretty much went toothbrush to tile, I didn't, but almost. I had finished shopping before that and all the laundry was done and put away, well Kakashi's wasn't because I didn't wanna mess with his mojo, his room is the only one that wasn't touched. Dishes were done and put away.

I smiled and left, locking the door. I was going to Tsunade's office to help her with any filing she needed. I got there and was put straight to work. As soon as I was done I went off to find something else to do. I decided to go home and that I did. I got it and changed to Nani then went to the club.

"Hello Nani. What's up?"

"Nothing much Gengo. Where's Kekai?"

"In her dressing room. She just finished a show and is gonna come help at the bar. Go check the schedule to see what your doing." I nodded and went. I looked. I'm just doing orders. Good. Just being a waitress. I went to the front and grabbed an order pad and pen. I walked over to a table.

"Hey my names Nina and I will be your waitress. May I get you drinks?" They ordered alcohol and I got IDs and they were all legit so I brought them their drinks and got the rest of the orders from everyone else. The TV was on and playing sports. Don't Stop by InnerPartySystem started to play and I kinda danced while I walked. And I got some tips. Then I looked at the schedule again, because serving wasn't all I did tonight. Dancing. And I did that, and got more money. As soon as the night was over I went home and to bed.

I woke up to the doorbell. I looked through the peephole and the chakra peephole. It was Kakashi. I let him in. And hugged him.

"You forgot your key again?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to this time."

"You never do." He looked down in defeat.

"So you cleaned the house. My clothes in my room?"

"Yup, and I never touched your room. I wasn't picking up your 'books'" He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks Kitty."

"You're welcome Onii-sama." He went to his room. I felt safer with him there. I turned the TV on when there was a knock on the door. It was Takeshi again. I wouldn't have opened it if Kakashi hadn't yelled for me to get it.

"Hello Kitakita." I rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you under house arrest?"

"Nope, Tsunade let me out for behaving and apologizing and doing 20 D missions for nothing." I rolled my eyes again. "Wanna hang?"

"I said no two days ago, what makes you think I'll change my mind?"

"Because your aunt isn't here."

"And?"

"I'm better." I saw through THAT lie.

"Not in only two days." He grabbed the door I was trying to shut in his face and forced himself in.

"So what? It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes it does."

"Just date me why don't you."

"Because I have a boyfriend. He's on a mission and I don't need you." He growled and grabbed my wrist.

"Who the heck would your boyfriend be?"

"None of your business."

"It's all of my business." Takeshi growled out.

"No it's not. Now let go."

"No." He countered back.

"Yes."

"Who's gonna make me? Asuma and Kurenai are on missions and Tsunade is on the other side of the village. No one can help you."

"Wanna bet?" He turned to Kakashi.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, Kitakita's older brother, and a jounin and an ex-anbu. I was also trained by the Fourth Hokage, so I'd be a little respectful to my little sister. Get out of my house and get out now."

"Like I care. I'm gonna go do some stuff with Kitakita and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Wanna bet?" Kakashi asked, getting slightly irritated.

"Yeah."

"Kat look away." I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, Takeshi was gone, Anbu were there, Kakashi was laying on the floor, and Tsunade was PISSED.

"I thought something was off." Tsunade said.

"He said he was off his house arrest."

"No he wasn't, and I'll be talking to those who were in charge."

"Where's Takeshi now?"

"Home, unconscious, and lucky Kakashi didn't kill him." I looked at my brother. I smiled a little.

"Thank you Onii-sama." He looked at me and smiled.

"I tried." He got up and got on the couch. Everyone left and I sat on the couch with Kakashi.

"I hope he doesn't come back."

"I know. That really took a lot out of me. Oh well. Let's just chill." I smiled. I loved spending time with my brother.


	29. Chapter 29

**Kita's POV**

I decided to look up some family history in the village's archives. I found it and looked at it. Let's see.

My eyes widened. I began to cry a little. I ran out of the room, leaving the book open. I ran and ran and ran till I made it to the depths of the forest. I sat down and cried. That book lies! It can't be true. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me the truth. He was supposed to be my..... that bastard!

**Kakashi's POV**

I was walking to find the group that just got back from the sand mission.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" It was Sakura.

"Yes Sakura?" She ran up and stopped.

"Naruto is going with Jiraiya-sama to train." I nodded. "And Kiba's looking for your sister."

"What do you mean? She didn't meet him at the gate?" She nodded. "That's very odd."

"We talked to Lady Tsunade, and she said that she had gone into the Village Archives to look up some family history and hadn't seen her sense." Oh shit "And the book on the Hatake family file had been left on the table wide open and Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you." Oh shit! I went to the Hokage's office and knocked.

"Come in." I walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, why didn't you ever tell Kitakita the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"She found out."

"Found out what?"

"That you're not her real brother. Or her real family. She's a Henshin, and you never even hinted at it?" I looked down. "Why didn't you tell her!?"

"I was worried. I was worried that she'd become so distant that she'd end up hurting herself."

"Well you didn't help by keeping it secret! You made it all worse. Your clan and the Henshin's may have been similar and very close, but that doesn't mean anything. And all because her mother and your father were on the same team and her mother and your mother looked the exact same didn't help. She's hysterical right now and you know it. I'm sending Kiba, Ino, and Tenten to find her. You are to stay and explain everything to her. Am I understood?"

"Lady Tsunade, let me find her. It's my fault and-" She slammed her hands on the desk and stood.

"That's my exact point! Don't you think she's going to be a little upset with you?! You kept it from her! Grow up! You've been a Jounin for years and aren't smart enough to tell her! You've grown way to attached to her Kakashi!" I clenched my fists.

**Kiba's POV**

I was headed with Ino and Tenten to the Kage tower. Lady Tsunade wanted us. I walked in and Kakashi-sensei was in the corner. I was about to ask him where Kit-Kit was when Tsunade interrupted my thoughts.

"You need to find KitaKita Henshin." We all looked at her weird. "You all know her as Kitakita Hatake, but that's not her real last name. She is of a clan that was almost entirely wiped out with the fight against the nine tails 12 years ago.The only survivor was the heir, Kitakita. We put her into Kakashi's hands since the two families were so close, she has found out the truth, and has run off. We need her back in the village as soon as possible before an enemy finds her. She has very rare blood and abilities. Hurry now." My heart stopped. What? Whoa that's a little much for me to handle. We went off and the girls looked at me.

"What's up Kiba?"

"Did you really need to ask that question Ten Ten? He's confused. He didn't know about Kit's past, none of us did. He's probably freaking out inside. And imagine how Kakash-sensei is feeling?"

"Kakashi-sensei has feelings?" Tenten asked. Ino pondered it for a minute or two.

"Good point."

"Let's shut up and find her! She must be-" I caught her scent. "This way!" I hurried and found her by a stream crying. She was mumbling something. When we got closer we saw it. It was a graveyard, and I mean graveyard. There were random human bones all over the place and half dug up corpses. Akamaru shuddered.

"Kit?" She spun around and her green eyes were red and bloodshot and her face was puffy. She was a mess. Kit also had something clutched to her heart. It looked like an amulet or something.

"Kit!" I ran over and hugged her.

"That's them." She pointed to a pair of skulls next to each other in front of one of the stones, the one that looked the best, I guess you could say. I read them. Chikyuu and Jikan. I'm guessing they were her real parents. We brought her back to the village and to the Kage tower. She saw Kakashi and I thought something was gonna explode. She was so scared, angry, confused, hurt, and a lot of other things.

"Kitty. Let me explain, even though I know you know the truth. My father committed suicide years ago. My mother died years before. So I had to raise myself. I did tell you the truth about your parents. They did die at the hands of the Nine-Tailed. You are the heir to the Henshin Clan, and I'm sorry I never told you."

"I found the graveyard." Everyone else but those who had actually seen looked shocked. "And I found my parents skulls."

"I don't get there names still." Ino said.

"Kitakita's Mother's name was Chikyuu, as you know means earth. Her father's name was Jikan, meaning time."

"Mother Earth and Father Time?" Tsunade nodded.

"The Henshin clan was very useful, many of them had the clans special ability, but also the skill to be ninja, as Kitakita's mother was. She was also on a team with Kakashi's father. Hatake's and Henshin's couldn't marry, so they usually did there best to find someone to look like the one they fell for, meaning the Chikyuu fell for Kakashi's father, and vice-versa. So it was easiest to give her to Kakashi for multiple different reasons. Right now, Kitakita is the only Henshin alive and is almost as valuable as a jinchuuriki. We don't need her falling into the wrong hands." Kitakita was very upset right now. "Kitakita, don't pull something like that off again, and Kakashi would have been your brother either way, since his father and your mother were so close, he would've been that figure, so don't think anything as really changed. The only thing is, you must decide."

"Decide what Lady Tsunade?" Kit's voice sounded almost dead.

"What you will be called, Hatake, the name you've been called for most of your life, or Henshin, your true name?" She looked like she had already decided.

"I've been thinking for a long time on this. I would change it to Henshin, but I'll be a big target. And since our families were so close, I will stay Hatake, for now." Kakashi seemed to cry. "Onii-sama?" He snapped his head towards her.

"Kitty?"

"You better not keep any secrets from me like this ever again." She looked at him with red eyes. He nodded quickly and hugged her. Kit's eyes changed back to green and she began to cry again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Kita's POV**

It's been two years since Naruto left the village and I found out the truth about my family. Things between Kakashi and I are still a little tense. Every so often I'd ask him a question about my family and he'd begin answering like it was still ours, then stopped and said 'your' family. It still broke my heart a little, however I can't help it.

On a happier note Kiba and I are still going strong. And body wise I'm taller and am slightly more developed. So yeah. Well, Naruto has gone on a mission to go to Suna because something happened to Gaara, I know this because Kakashi went with them.

I was walking around the village to go to the Ichiraku's for lunch when I saw something sparkle in an alleyway. I followed it, stupid I know but common sense wasn't really there right now. I continued to follow it until things stopped looking familiar and I was in the forest.

I kept following the light until I was near the graveyard where my family was buried. I noticed that there was a door a few yards away from the edge of the burial site and went over to them. It was actually a gate. I looked at the top of the gate. 'Henshin' it read. It was my family's grounds. My real home.

I pushed the gates open pretty easily and there was no squeak. I walked in and looked around. It was full of houses and little shops, all covered in dust, but for whatever reason weren't falling apart and didn't seem to be rotting. I walked to the biggest building. It was equal in size if not bigger than Kage Tower, floor space wise. Height wise it was only one story. It reminded me of Hinata's house, being an old Japanese with sliding paper doors everywhere.

I opened them and was hit with a sweet smell. That's weird. I followed the smell to a room. When I opened it it was a little girl's room. When I say little I mean a baby. I looked around. It was still pretty full.

I grabbed a photo. It was a picture of Kakashi's parents and me? No wait! These are my parents! This was my room! This was my house! I looked around and started to run around the house for anything that could tell me anything about my family rank. I found an office. It must have been my father's. I looked at the paper opened on the desk. This must be the last thing he was looking at. I looked at the paper. It was a document. I picked it up and read it.

_‘The family is slowly beginning to have a civil war within it's walls much like the Hyuuga’s and Uchiha’s. Well, not really the family, more like the Henshin's and the Hatake's our having a mini civil war._

_My wife and I had gone on a double date with her friend, Sakumo, and his wife. They had a 10 year old son and my wife was pregnant for our first child, only about 3 months along. The whole argument started when Sakumo's wife said something about how amazing her son was for graduating the academy at age 5 and becoming a chunin at age 6. They couldn't wait for him to be a jonin and was bragging about the Fourth being his teacher._

_Chikyuu, my wife said that all because their son had the Fourth Hokage as a sensei and that he's a prodigy and son of one of the leaf's best ninja didn't mean that he should be trying to become a jounin at such a young age. She believed that he should've waited until he was in his twenties or at least late teens before throwing the rest of his childhood._

_Sakumo's wife got agitated and started to freak out saying that she had no right to judge. Chikyuu had remembered her ordeal with becoming a jonin at a young age and had no time for friends accept for her teammates. Then I had mentioned something on them changing the acceptance age for graduating and accepting students. Changing the entrance age to seven and the earliest graduate age to 12._

_Well let's say that Kono, Sakumo's wife, was very agitated._

_"Why should they put the time ahead so far! If a child wants to be a ninja let them!" Kono was a very headstrong ninja, as was Chikyuu, so the argument began._

_"I don't know about you, but after the last battle I was in of the great ninja war, I was sick of seeing dead children litter the ground because the country ran out of acceptable ninja to fight. I saw one that looked just like your son and almost quit being a ninja." Kono glared at my wife._

_"Well it's those children's fault for allowing that to happen."_

_"They couldn't control it Kono. They were chunin and genin. They had no choice but to follow orders Kono! The ninja of a nation have to protect the village. In case you forgot that's our job, and it's no different for a child. Even if my child is able, I will not allow them to do what your son is doing. I want my child to enjoy some childhood and make a few friends within the village before protecting them. That way she has a reason to continue. Your boy is cold to the Uchiha on his team and has no friends to speak of so he has no full, hardcore reason driving him except for your clan. By what I've heard you've been filling his head with nonsense about the Henshin's." Kono looked appalled._

_"How dare you accuse me of such misbehavior! I would never tell him how you guys are just shape-shifters." That struck the last nerve in Chikyuu. Sakumo stood up and forced his wife to her seat. I gently coasted Chikyuu to hers._

_"Kono-chan, please don't." Kono glared._

_"You only say that because I'm the only connection to Chikyuu you have. She's your real love. I'm just a replacement. Why don't you just marry her." Chikyuu couldn't believe her ears, and neither could I. Kono really was what her name stood for._

_"Kono, you know the rules between our clans. We are unable for the power of the child that comes from the two would make the power of the first hokage look like nothing but a blink. And you also knew the pact between the Hatake's and the Henshin's. You were informed as soon as you two had met that you looked exactly like my love interest and teammate."_

_"And that makes me feel insulted since I am obviously pretty. Don't compare me to that red eyed freak! And how do you feel about this Jikan? You're only a replacement of my husband, and an ugly one at that. I feel sorry for your child for no one will love that thing." Chikyuu stood and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. Kono laid on the floor, grabbed a fork and plunged it into Chikyuu's pelvic cavity, close to the womb. Sakumo tried to stop his wife, but I had already lost it and killed his wife in rage._

_After we got Chikyuu to the hospital to be cared for I spoke with Sakumo._

_"I am so sorry friend. I was just so angry."_

_"It's okay Jikan. She had stepped too far out of line. I'm sure your baby will be the most beautiful or handsome in all of the fire nation."_

_"Thank you Sakumo, your boy has the features of a very handsome man. The girls must be all over him."_

_"Why do you think he's alway wearing a mask." We both laughed and then Sakumo saw Kakashi walking towards him._

_"What's going on Father?"_

_"Your mother attacked Chikyuu."_

_"What? Why?" Sakumo told him the whole story._

_"You killed her?" He looked right at me with hurt eyes._

_"Kakashi he couldn't help it. if Chikyuu had done that to your mother I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing." Kakashi had stared at the floor and forgave me. After that day there was tension until a Hatake had threatened Chikyuu, that's when the small war began._

_Soon after those threats Sakumo had a mission and failed because he saved his friends instead of letting them die. Everyone hated him, except for us Henshin's. We were willing to take him under our wing, but he refused, He didn't want us to be shunned like him._

_The next morning, Kakashi found his father dead on the floor after committing suicide. The tensions grew and grew, and so didn't my wife. The great ninja war ended with Kakashi's team succeeding in their mission, at the loss of Obito Uchiha.'_

I couldn't believe it. My father killed Kakashi's mother? And she tried to kill me! I couldn't... I heard a noise and turned around. It wasn't Kakashi or anyone I knew.

"Hello Kitakita. It's been a while. You probably don't remember me. I'm the one who helped bring you into this world. Dr. Hikashi." He looked like a creeper.

"What do you want?"

"You."


	31. Chapter 31

**Kiba's POV**

It was late and Kitakita wasn't home yet. Kakashi and I were getting worried and then a kunai flew through the bedroom window.

_You will never see Kitakita again, she is forever going to be my prisoner_

That is what the attached note said. I felt heartbroken, and automatically began to use my nose to find Kit-Kit. I was going as fast as I could and finally made it to the cemetery were Kit-Kit's parents were buried. I noticed a door and went inside. In the middle of this small town like complex was a man, and Kit-Kit.

"Kit-Kit!" She looked up. Her hair fell over her left eye, and blood was dripping from it, and her clothes were torn and the man was smiling evilly.

"Well then. Maybe I shouldn't have sent that note. You see Kit, if you would've just listened to me in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, let's deal with this problem of ours, okay?" Kit-Kit was crying so hard.

"You bastard! What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Nothing, I asked her hand in marriage, like what was promised to me, and she denied my right and said that I'd have to kill her first. I settled for torturing her instead, seeing if it would work, then you showed up. Now, ice knives jutsu!" I dodged the attack and made it over to Kit-Kit, untying her and managed to kill the bastard that hurt her.

We went to the hospital and found that Kit-Kit had lost her eye because of the beatings. Tsunade fixed it and Kit was sent under house arrest to keep her from hurting herself. I went to her house and she smiled, her left eye covered until it fully healed.

"Hey Kiba, sorry for worrying you and making you have to come get me."

"It's okay Kit-Kit. Don't be sorry. I'll always protect you." I kissed her gently and decided now was the time, and kneeled, but only on one of them.

"Kiba?"

"We've been in love for the longest time, and if something happens to me, I want you to be taken care of. Kit-kit, marry me?" I thought she was going to die.

"Yes."

**> >FFWD 10 YEARS Kita's POV>>**

I was walking around my house and looked out into the backyard. 20 dogs were running around with a ninja, learning to be the best of ninja dogs. The ninja looked at me and smiled, soon coming in.

"Hello Kit-Kit, how are you two doing?" I rubbed my stomach slowly.

"We're doing fine. She's quite the fighter."

"I figured. You should try to go easy on yourself."

"I know Kiba, I know." Soft padding came towards us.

"Mommy, Daddy!" I turned and there was our son, Genji.

"Yes Genji?"

"When is Uncle Kakashi coming over again? He said he'd show me his sharingan next time he came over." I smiled and ruffled his red hair.

"He'll come when he's done his mission. You know that."

"You mean it?"

"I'm not that sure Genji, but we can hope." He smiled and ran off.

"We're going to have one interesting family aren't we?" I nodded.

"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End


End file.
